Naruto, Konoha's Witch Doctor
by 10TailedKishinAsura
Summary: Amplified by circumstance, the darkness of a young hero's heart consumes him, cloaking his very soul in darkness.
1. The Beginning of the End

It was a warm night in Konoha as Naruto Uzumaki ran through the forest. He had just stolen the forbidden scroll from the Hokage's office, which wasn't very well guarded for a place containing matters of village security.

Naruto arrived in the clearing where he was supposed to meet his sensei, Mizuki, who had been kind enough to offer him this chance to become a gennin after he had failed the test, again. He sat under a tree, laying the large scroll in his lap, and opening it up. No harm in learning a few super cool moves, right?

As soon as Naruto opened the scroll, he began looking for the best jutsu, and by that, I mean the flashiest. He then noticed, in the bottom most corner of the scroll, the kanji for Uzumaki. Naruto traced the lines of the kanji, unknowingly adding chakra, causing the seal to glow a light blue before out puffed 3 things: 2 scrolls and a map. One had writing on it: _Naruto._

Naruto smiled. Maybe his family had left him a note! The old man did tell him his parents were ninja's who died in the line of duty. Naruto unrolled the scroll and began to read, his loo of joy turning into one of horror. The letter read:

 _Dear Sarutobi,_

 _Thank you for watching Naruto while we take Narumi away to train in the art of the Ninja. You know about the prophecy, but because of your age, we wrote it on the scroll that should arrive with this one. While it is sad, we have to abandon Naruto, so that he may be raised by the village, and so he will be the ideal husband for Narumi when they grow up. We know you will protect him with your life, and that the village will spoil Naruto silly. A seal at the bottom of this scroll holds a key to the Uzumaki hide out that the map that also arrived with this scroll leads to. When it is time, you should visit it... and burn it down. Do not let that power be used Hiruzen. It needs to be destroyed._

 _Love, Minato "Yellow Flash" Namikaze and Kushina "Red Death" Uzumaki_

Naruto's eyes watered with tears. All his life, his parents had been alive. And on top of that they allowed him to be attacked by the villager's on top of abandoning him!

Naruto hesitantly reached to the other scroll, opening it. It read:

 _A child born of 2 strong parents will lead the way to glory, and through marriage within their family, will become the ultimate protecter of peace._

Naruto's eyes narrowed in fury. They abandoned him, for this! This could mean anything. It was so vague, it could be talking about someone in a civillian clan who beat a video game. Naruto turned his head back to the other scroll, the one containing the key to ultimate power. Fuck the fact that it was dangerous. His whole life had been dangerous. He activated the seal, grabbed the key, and took the map, before running into the forest, leaving the map. He could always come back when Mizuki was there.

 **Small cottage, borders of Fire Country**

A blond haired man and a red haired woman watched as an orange haired girl swung away at a training post. The man was Minato Namikaze, and the woman was Kushina Uzumaki, both dressed in there normal gear.

The girl swinging at the post with her fists was Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze. She was 5 feet tall, a respectable height for a 12 year old, with wavy orange hair that was held in a pony tail, with two long bangs framing her face. She wore ANBU style pants, a track jacket, and an orange sash around her waist.

"Okay, Narumi, go to bed, we have to wake up early to head to Konoha in the morning,"Kushina called.

"Okay mom!"The girl walked into the cottage they had been staying in for the last 3 years.

Minato smiled,"After all these years, we get to see our son again."

Kushina smiled in return,"It'll be such a happy reunion."

Suddenly, there was a poof of smoke in front of them, and there was Fukasaka, the Sage Toad, wearing the usual sage cloak. He didn't look happy.

"Minato, Kushina, I have bad news."

Minato now frowned,"What is it, Pa."

The Sage Toad replied,"The prophecy has changed, and I feel we may have made a grave mistake."

"What mistake, 'ttebane?"Kushina cocked her head to the side.

"The prophecy now reads : _A boy abandoned for the greater good has lost his soul to darkness. His twin raised in light must save him from it, or he will drag the world in with him._ It's Naruto, I can sense his anger and hate from hear. And...Oh no."

Minato, who was already upset at the bad news, prepared for more,"What now?"

"He's with the Mask."

That was all Kushina needed to here,"Pack our bags, Minato, and I'll get Narumi ready. We need to see him as soon as possible. Maybe Narumi can meet some of the soon to be minted gennin."

Minato nodded and disappeared in a yellow flash.

 **Back with Naruto**

Naruto found himself in front of a stone structure, the ruins of some old building, in his hand, a green gem that glowed purple gem. He stepped forward into the ruins, not really paying attention to the tingling sensation he felt in his whole body as he stepped into the ruins. Inside the ruins he found a basic stone alter, covered in runes he doubted he would ever understand. On the altar sat a white mask. It was white as a base color, with green tribal markings on it(Ichigo's hollow mask, red replaced with green)and the kanji for 0 under the right eye. Naruto felt drawn to the skull like mask. He was about to pick it up, when it suddenly shot off the altar, and on to Naruto's face. He grabbed at it, trying to take it off, but found it wouldn't budge.

 _"Why do you fight me, young one?"_

Naruto looked up, and in front of him, was a stunning woman. She had hair blacker than the darkest night, that flowed down to the small of her back, with her right eye covered by a bang, the left eye a brilliant purple, bright close to the sclera, dark as pitch by the iris. She wore a kimono only slightly brighter than her hair. Her skin was a shad Naruto had never seen, a luscious brown, like milk chocolate. Naruto loved chocolate. Back on track, her nails were painted a black that looked white compared to the endless darkness that was her hair. She was 5'11", far taller than Naruto, and was truly stunning in terms of figure, with D-cup breasts and a lovely rear. Naruto almost found himself lost in her beauty, before remembering the mask on his face.

"Because this mask just attached to my face and you suddenly appeared!"Naruto shouted in did he know, to the animals who were watching from the forest, he was yelling at space, from which trailed the shadowy silhouette.

The lady smiled radiantly, _"You came to my shrine looking for power, right? To make your family regret abandoning you, to show the village the power of your anger, to get revenge on everyone who has wronged you."_

Naruto stopped struggling against the mask as images of the past flashed through his vision. The beatings, getting thrown from the orphanage, the shame of scavenging through trash cans, not being able to play with other kids. The woman in front of him had him, and he knew it.

"You...you can give me power for that?"

"O _n one condition, yes."_

"What do you want?"

The spirit walked around, wrapping her arms around him, grinding herself into him," _Three conditions, actually. One, you gather souls, so that I may create myself a body. Two, you call me by my name, Majo. And three,"s_ he licked his ear lightly, Naruto stifling a moan of pleasure as his eye's widened, _"I want you, Naruto. I've never seen a soul with so much anger, so much barely restrained insanity. I love it.I'll give you access to power untold, the power of a witch god, the power of Voodoo, the power of shadows and poisons. Just forsake Kami, Yami, and the Shinigami. Reject your lying friends, your Hokage, your village, your family. Forsake them all, and trust in me."_

Naruto weighed the pros and cons. He would essentially be selling his soul, but at this point, he was damned by the village anyway,"You have a deal, Majo-chan."

Majo smiled, before biting into Naruto's neck, causing him to scream in pain. His eyes glowed green through the mask, as he screamed in pain. His body lost all fat, becoming leaner, as he grew from 4'9" to 5'2". After 2 minutes, the pain was over, and Naruto felt better than ever. He chuckled to himself. Majo pointed to a mirror, making him turn, seeing the changes. Beside the growth spurt, he had gained green streaks in his hair, and in the pit's of his mask, he could see venomous green irises and a white pupil against a black sclera.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a disturbance on the other side of the forest. He didn't know how, but he knew it was Mizuki, who had used him for the scroll. The 12 year old growled in anger, before quickly explaining the situation to Majo.

" _Here, Naru-kun,"_ with the wave of her hand, a golden scepter appeared(Loki's scepter from the Avenger's, with a green gem though, fully extended)," _take this, go get even."_

Naruto nodded, taking the weapon, before disappearing in a green mist.

* * *

Iruka had seen better days. He had come out into the forest, attempting to find Naruto, who had the forbidden scroll. He had then walked into a clearing, found the forbidden scroll, and now had a severe shoulder injury thanks to a demon windmill shuriken Mizuki had thrown. The traitorous co-sensei was now bearing down on him.

"Any last words, Iruka?"

"Go to hell."

"Hmm, okay."

Suddenly, in a plume of green mist, Naruto appeared between them in a strange mask with a strange scepter,"Hello, traitor."

Mizuki sneered,"Demon brat."

Naruto brought a hand to his chest in mock hurt,"Oh, woe is me, my beloved sensei hates me."

Mizuki smirked,"Do you wanna know why?"

"Sure, why not."

"BECAUSE YOU ARE THE KYUUBI!"

"Nah, oh by the way, have fun in hell."

"What is that supposed to URGK!"

Mizuki looked down to see a blade sticking out of his chest, the metal stained crimson with his blood. The Naruto in front of him faded away like a shadow when there was no light to cast it.

The blade was pulled violently out of his chest in a wet squelch.

Naruto looked down at Mizuki and tsked, before looking to Iruka, and waving,"Yo."

* * *

Naruto stood in the Hokage's office, leaning on his scepter as the much older man attempted to read him. Finally, after a 3 minute stare down, the Hokage sighed.

"Naruto, what happened?"

Naruto shrugged half heartedly,"I was told by the traitor to steal the scroll so I could graduate, I opened it to get some jutsu, discovered the truth about my parents, went to the abandoned shrine, got this mask, and as we speak it is downloading information on how to achieve power into my head."

"You know what could happen because of that mask!?"

"Yep."

"Do you know the price of that mask!?"

"Any chance at salvation."

"And you were still willing to put it on?"

"Eh. Kami had her chance, and I now will begin to gain power towards my new goal."

"...What is your goal now? I thought you wanted to be the Hokage?"

"Nah, that was a faze. Now, I just want to kill Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze."

The pipe in Sarutobi's mouth fell to the ground. He never thought those words would come from the bright eyed, sunny haired little boy he had "raised".

"Naruto, don't say things like that. You don't really want to do that. She never did anything to you."

"But her parents did. I want to show them, Hiruzen. I need to show them what they missed out on, what I have become to atone for their sins. And what better way to do that, than delivering the head of their prodigal child to them on a silver platter."

Hiruzen frowned,"Naruto, you know I can't let you attack her on sight."

Naruto smirked, although the third couldn't see it,"Oh I know, but I will just hope I can fight her during the Chunnin Exams."

Hiruzen's frown got deeper,"You aren't a ninja, Naruto. You can't just get in. You have to work through the ranks first."

"Oh, but you're going to promote me right now, aren't you Hiruzen. Isn't that what that fore head protector in your left hand under the table is for."

Hiruzen thought about not promoting him to save himself the trouble later, but then he realized that Naruto had sworn to kill Narumi. A swear was greater than a promise, and Naruto had never broken a promise in his life.

The Hokage sighed in defeat, tossing Naruto the forehead protector,"Team assignments are in 2 days. I hope you turn from the path you are on, Naruto."

"No promises, old man. Oh, put me on Kurenai's team."

"Why her?"

"...My powers are growing. I will be revolving mostly around poisons and shadows. I need a teacher who can tell me how to improve my genjutsu."

"...How do I know your genjutsu is that good?"

"Because I was never here." With that, Naruto shimmered out of existence, the headband going with him.

* * *

Two days had passed, and the passed gennin were sitting in the room, talking, when Naruto walked in, looking the same as the day he left, only... younger. He was shorter, and his eyes radiated cuteness that had people fighting not to pounce on him and smother him in hugs and kisses.

"Hewo, guys."His voice was so cute that people actually went 'Aww'.

Sakura Hurano, a girl known for being incredibly mean to Naruto, walked up to him,"Naruto, what happened to you?"

Naruto seemingly misunderstood the question, pouting and drawing circles on the floor with his foot,"Jiji said it would be alright if I sat in the back and watched you guys push off as ninja today. I-is that okay?"

Ino Yamanaka, another girl who was extremely mean to Naruto, walked up,"Of course, but only if your a good boy."

"Naruto is a good boy." With that, he skipped up the stairs and sat in a seat close to the window, in the shadow of the room.

Students idly chatted, wondering what had happened to the Naruto they all knew, and most of them hated. But those thoughts were stopped when Iruka stepped in the room, a beautiful orange haired girl trailing behind him. As boys stared at her with looks of awe and lust, while girls stared with awe and jealousy, she smiled and waved sheepishly.

Iruka spoke,"Everyone, this is Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze, the daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, who have returned to the village with her, and older twin of 15 seconds to Naruto Uzumaki, now Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

All students of the room were gob-smacked. This angel was Naruto's slightly older sister, and Naruto was the son of the Red Death and Yellow Flash. Three people hit the floor, unconscious.

Little Naruto ran down to the front of the classroom and hugged Narumi at the hips, looking up at her, awe struck."Are you really my Onee-san?"

Narumi looked down, smiling,"Yes, I am," then she frowned,"Why are you so young? You should only be 15 seconds younger than me, and I'm 12."

Naruto just smiled,"Oh, I'm not the real Naruto. I'm a genjutsu he made to keep him company,"Naruto's face turned solemn,"You should leave, Onee-san."

Narumi's eyes narrowed. Was she really talking to a sentient genjutsu? Maybe he knew something,"Why should I leave, Onii-san?"

"Because Naruto swore to kill you to get revenge on Otou-san and Okaa-chan for abandoning him."

Everyone in the class was thrown for a loop. The 2 greatest hero's in Konoha's history abandoned their child? It did make sense, though. After all, Naruto always seemed sad when he saw families spending time together, while he often stood alone in the rain.

Narumi, on the other hand, didn't know how to react, but she didn't have much time, as the door opened. The boy who walked in was 5'2" and pretty slim. He wore a black hoodie, over which he wore black ANBU armor with green tribal markings along it. Under that, he wore black jeans that were baggy, steal toed black boots, and his leaf forehead protector around his waist as a belt. He had his hood pulled over his head and wore a skull like mask with the kanji for one under his right eye. Attached to his back using some form of harness was a strange golden spear/staff combination with a long, almost sword like blade and a green gem glowing in it's 'cradle'. He looked pretty god damn scary.

"Hey, Naruto," Iruka greeted.

'NARUTO?!WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!' was the mental scream of everyone.

"Ah, Iruka-sensei, you look better than when I last saw you,"his voice was hoarse, metallic, and demonic all at the same time,"medical jutsu's doing you some good?"

"Yeah, that and no stress, but 2 days and here I am, back at work. Can you dispel the genjutsu so we can begin?"

"I would, then Majo-chan would be mad at me. Where is he little rascal anyway?"

Iruka indicated to Mini-Naruto with a nod of his head, who was still holding on to Narumi's leg. Naruto smiled, though no one could see it, looking down at the boy,"Well, who are you bothering now, scamp?"

"My Onee-chan!"

The temperature in the room dropped a few degrees. Naruto's venomous green eyes turned to Narumi, but he still spoke to Mini-Naruto,"What is her name?"

The little boy looked at his older 'brother',"Narumi."

Naruto nodded to the boy,"Alright, dispel yourself until later or go hang out with Majo-chan."

Min-Naruto nodded vigorously, before sprinting out the door. Naruto now turned to Narumi,"What are you doing here?"

Narumi smiled,"Well, I'm here to become a gennin, and to tell you that me, Tou-sama, and Kaa-sama are back. Honestly, I didn't expect you to know I would be here."

Naruto's green, venomous eye's narrowed,"I didn't. In fact, I was hoping you and your family would be murdered by Iwa ninja."

Multiple gasps echoed throughout the room. Hoping some one would be killed by Iwa shinobi was the most anti-Konoha way to say 'Rot in hell, bitches'.

Narumi's eyes narrowed,"I should have expected this. Mother and Father did say there was a possibility you would be spoiled rotten."

Naruto released a cold, evil laugh,"My childhood was spoiled. Not with gifts and love, though. No, I grew up with no friends, I've lived on the streets since I was 3, I ate out of garbage cans for 2 years before the Hokage finally realized what was happening. I was constantly beaten, among other things, and have lived alone in the Red-Light district, with no heater, barely any stipend, no running water, no electricity, and was denied my basic rights to close and food, ever since the orphanage threw me out. All of his because your parents decided it would be a good idea to leave me alone in the village to train you to become a mother fucking shinobi!"

Narumi snarled,"Lies, dad told the village you were a hero."

Naruto put a hand to his chest in a dramatic gesture,"Well, considering I have yet to lie to day, they must not have gotten the fucking messa-"

"ENOUGH,"the room turned to Iruka, who had finally gotten tired of the argument."Will you two sit down and shut the fuck up so we can begin!"

Naruto scoffed, walking towards a seat in the back corner, while Narumi took a seat in the middle of the room near Sasuke.

"Thank you," Iruka now adressed the class,"Now, normally I would give a 2 hour long speech, but a lot has to go on today, so let's get to teams. Team 1 will be..."

Naruto zoned out, thinking about his promise to kill Narumi. What would he gain from killing her, besides a bunch of negative back lash as the 'demon' who killed the 'princess'. Naruto then gave a sinister smile behind the mask. He then decided to go back on his promise. He didn't want to kill Narumi, but now... she would be living through hell.

Naruto then started paying attention again,"...Team 7 will be Naruto, Narumi, Sakura, and Sasuke lead by Kurenai and ... Kushina. Right... Team 8 will be..." Naruto was inwardly seething, but it seeped out of him a little in the form of all the shadows in the room moving towards him, but no one seemed to notice. Those mother fuckers ad went and gotten the nerve to do this! Some one was going to die.

10 minutes later, jounnin started to walk in. Kurenai was a woman of decent height, 5'8", with ruby red eyes and black, wavy hair, along with red lipstick. She wore a dress made out of bandages, with a red right sleeve, which seemed to conceal her figure, comprised of C-cup breasts and a nice curve. Next to her was Kushina, who was 5'9", with CC-cups and a larger curve. She wore traditional jounin attire, a short sleeve blue shirt, Dark Blue ANBU pants, Leaf flack jacket with Uzumaki swirl on the back.

"Team 7, meet us at training ground 9,"Kurenai called, before walking out with Sasuke and Sakura following her. Narumi and Kushina, in display of Uzumaki boldness, hopped out the second story window, before waiting for the rest of the team at the front door. Naruto's mask, the only part of him visible in the darkness, disappeared into the shadows.

 **Training Ground 9**

The sensei's and the 3 gennin arrived at the training ground, expecting their final member to come running up behind them. What they didn't expect, was for his mask to appear out of the darkness of a tree, the rest of his body following it.

Naruto chuckled dryly at their surprised looks,"Ta-da."

That shook everyone out of their stupor.

Kurenai had all the gennin sit in a semi-circle before beginning introductions,"My name is Kurenai Yuhi. I like my friends, genjutsu, and dango. I dislike perverts, rapists, and sexsist. My dream is to create the best Genjutsu ever."

Kushina then spoke up,"My name is Kushina Uzumaki. I like my family, my friends, and ramen. I dislike perverts, rapists, sexsists, and anyone who make's fun of my hair. My dream is to reconcile with my son for a past mistake."Naruto just scoffed.

Sasuke went next,"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like much, and I dislike almost everything. My dream is to kill a certain someone." Sakura swooned.

"Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are (looks at Sasuke). I dislike Naruto and Ino-pig! My dream is (looks at king o' brood again before squealing)."

Narumi smiled,"Hello, my name is Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze. I like my family, making new friends, ramen, and peace. I dislike murderers, idiots, rapists, sexists, perverts, and spoiled brats. My dream is to achieve world peace."

Naruto sighed, knowing it was his turn,"My name is Naruto. I like illusions, poisons, shadows, the moon, and Majo-chan. I dislike traitors, rapists, my _family_ , most of Konoha, and people in general. My dream is to collect as many souls as possible... and make everyone who has ever wronged me suffer."

One thing is for sure. Shit's about to get real.


	2. A Monster of Our Own Creation

"Alright, it's time for the team test."Kushina clapped her hands together.

"Yes, but because there is both me and Kushina, you'll have to do it differently,"Kurenai began to explain, watching as her gennin nodded their heads, showing that they were paying attention. Well, almost all of them, as Naruto just continued sitting there uninterested."Me and Kushina have a combined 3 bells. You don't know which one of us has more, just know that we each have at least one bell. Your task is to get the bells. Now, notice how I said 3 bells. That means that only 3 of you can pass and 1 of you must go back to the academy. You'll have until 8 o' clock, 6 hours to get it. Any questions?"

No one said anything,"Alright, begin."

Narumi, Sasuke, and Sakura leapt into the forest, most likely to plan their attacks on the jonnin. Naruto, however, got up, walked over to a tree, and sat down, leaning his back against it.

Kurenai frowned seeing this,"You know your supposed to go hide and plan, right?"

Naruto shrugged,"I'm always hiding. I'm actually hiding right now."With that, his body evaporated in a green mist.

Kushina and Kurenai instantly went on guard.

"Do you feel it, Kurenai, Kushina?" Naruto's voice echoed through the forest."That feeling that your every move is being watched, like someone is breathing down on your neck, like I'm whispering in your ear." At this point, they could actually feel someones cold breathe blowing in their ears, but they turned simultaneously only to find no one there.

"Do you like the fact that you're completely at my mercy? No, okay... I can put you at the mercy of my friends then." Shadows moved in the forest, forcing Kurenai and Kushina to go back to back for safety. 3 creatures stepped out of the forest. One was 7 feet tall, had a hunched back, arms so long they hung to the ground, no neck, and appeared to be a gorila with pitch black scales. Its face was covered with a porcelain visage of hatred. A monkeys face with long, sharp fangs and an indented forehead (Baboon face when pissed).

The next one was 6 feet tall, fat like the pillsburry dough boy, and dark grey, giving the impression it was a blob. The thing was, it's arms ended in tentacles instead of fingers, tentacles that were writhing in excitement for some reason. It's face was a mask of pure joy, a koi fish look a like, with fat full cheeks and the smile of a pedophile.

The next one was a little girl, 4'8" with actual features. She had black hair that went down to her ankles, and was spiky. There was grey skin that was under a black jumpsuit that showed off her a-cups (call me a pervert, I dare you), and wore no shoes. The only abnormal things about her were the 4 inch long knife like silver finger nails she had. She had a cheshire cat mask.

Finally, the last one was 9 feet tall, thin as a scarecrow, with large, painful looking joints. It's rib cage was shown through tightly stretched skin, and his neck alone was a foot tall. He wore cartoonish mickey mouse shoes and big, white cartoon gloves. His mask was a lion who looked like it ate some expired impala.

Kurenai and Kushina were shocked by the figures, as were the other gennin besides Naruto who were watching from the forest."Do you like them? 4 of the 7 deadly sins. Rage, Greed, Lust, and Envy. Now, you can remove the bells, or you can try to fight them. The second option isn't advised, because after they kill people, they have the tendacy to hunt down their families and friends."

Kurenai and Kushina blanched. These... monsters would go that far? They decided to do the logical thing.

"We surrender."

Naruto appeared from Rage's(the monkey) shadow. He walked forward and held out his hand, and the bells were promptly placed in them. Naruto turned to Rage and Greed(the koi fish),"Retrieve my team mates."

Rage immediately jumped in the direction of the team, while Greed waddled, his arms straight out to maintain balance. A few moment later, a frightened Narumi, Sasuke, and Sakura were deposited in front of Naruto."Good, now hold out your hands..."

The 3 gennin did what they were told, afraid to disobey Naruto while his enforces were there. As soon as they did, a bell was deposited in each of them. Naruto nodded to the masked monsters, and they all disappeared, all except for the little girl. She walked up to Naruto, and after motioning for him to bend down to listen to her, whispered something in his ear. Naruto nodded,"Okay, you can stay tonight." The little girl nodded vigorously, before jumping on to Naruto's back and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Naruto then turned to the jounin, the girl still hanging around his neck. "Well, did we pass?"

 **10 minutes later Hokage's office**

Minato and Hiruzen were currently splitting the role of Hokage, so when Minato was reinstated, it would be a smooth transition.

As such, Hiruzen was doing the talking while Minato sat next to him,"Team 1?"

"Fail."

"Team 2."

"Fail."

"Team 3"

"Fail."

"Team 4."

"Fail."

"Team 5."

"Fail."

"Team 6."

"Fail."

"Team 7."

"Pass."

Minato decided to interject,"Kushina, are you sure you didn't go easy on them because 2 of them are our children?"

All eyes turned to said woman, who squirmed under their scrutiny. Kurenai decided to speak up to defend her co-sensei,"Actually, one of them beat us on their own...Naruto."

"Off to the right, Asuma busted out laughing,"You got beaten by the dobe of the Academy!?HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Asuma, enough,"the third Hokage sternly scolded his son, before looking back at the 2 senseis, his eyes much kinder,"Can you 2 explain what happened?"

Kushina then explained what happened, from the beginning to the end in great detail.

Minato stroked his chin in worry,"Kushina, do you think the mask influenced him and gave him these powers?"

"Actually, it just taught me how to get them."

The jounin in the room all armed themselves for a battle with the intruder, only to see it was Naruto, sitting to the left of the Hokages desk, in a chair under the picture of the third Hokage, sipping from a bottle of Sake.

"Naruto, when the hell did you get in here!?"The third Hokage asked/demanded after coming from the verge of a near heart attack.

Naruto was now done with his Sake and was reading from an orange book we all know and love,"I've been sitting here the whole time. I walked right through the front door, sat down, and have listened to this whole conversation. You guys just didn't notice me because my body naturally exudes a genjutsu that makes people not want to notice me, unless I'm consciously negating it, or reversing the affect. Which is only one of 3 side effects the mask has."

This peaked the old man, and everyone else's curiosity,"What are the other side effects?"

"Nothing much, just implants all of it's past user's knowledge of poisons, illusions, and shadows. It also gives me complete control over my mental functions, meaning I'm functioning at an optimal 60%."

"I though full capacity was 100%."

"Yeah, well the mask increases mental function as far as possible without eliminating my sanity."

"What do you mean 'eliminating your sanity'."

Naruto sighed, pushing his hood back to run a hand through his hair, before looking into the old Hokage's eyes,"Tell me Hurizen, how long does it take for a lightbulb in your office to go out?"

"About 4 months considering I use mostly sunlight to work and I go home at about sunset."

"Now how often does a street light go out."

"About every month. How is this relevant?"

"The human mind is like a lightbulb, Hurizen. If it runs at high power for too long, it dims, becoming less and less useful until it goes dark. Unfortunately, I already sacrificed my sanity."

Hiruzen was alarmed,"What do you mean by that, Naruto?" Everyone else was/were considerably worried. If the son of the Hokage was insane, what would happen?

"I realized I was insane when I was around 7. After all, only a madman would believe you when you said 'Everything will be alright' and 'don't worry, it will only get better with time'. Oh, how about my favorite line, 'don't be angry at them Naruto, they don't know what they are doing'. Yep, only a madman."

The old Hokage bowed his head in shame,"I'm sorry, Naruto."

"I don't blame you, old man. The only thing your guilty of is being a kind hearted old man. Now, back to earlier subjects, my genjutsu's tend to get a mind of their own, as seen by my sentient genjutsu earlier today. The particular genjutsu that I used against Kurenai and the Yodaime's bitc- I mean wife is called Powerless Nightmare. It was made by the second user of the mask to prey upon women who some where, subconsciously have the fear of being at some one else's mercy. Especially effective against kunoichi who are often captured for... unspeakable things. I only used stage one. I tested stage 5 on a bear and well... I had to kill the bear afterwards. It was hugging itself, rocking back and forth and bleeding from the mouth, ass, ears, and private areas,"Naruto whispered 'private areas'."Apparently at it's highest stages, my genjutsu actually inflict bodily harm, which I would normally use poison or my scepter for."

Kurenai cut in, confused,"How does that work, genjutsu should only be able to affect the senses, not the flesh."

Naruto nodded,"That's a valid point, except for 3 things. One, my genjutsu attack every cell in the body at the nucleus, actually tricking your cells into thinking they are being destroyed, before they kill themselves as the equal reaction to the feeling. Two,"Naruto reached under the chair below him, pulling out small brown pouch that was tied at the top and seemed to be full of sand,"If I'm ever low on chakra and need to make someone feel the same affect, this pouch contains GSP, or genjutsu sensitive particles, created by the last user of the mask and refined by me, causes the body to feel the effect of the genjutsu, and act accordingly. I'll prove it," He turned to Kakashi, who was closeset to him, and blew some dust into his face from the now open bag. Kakashi stumbled back, coughing momentarily, before his eyes glazed over and he rubbed his hands together in a greedy motion.

He began to reach for his waist band, and Naruto, seeing what was about to happen, put a genjutsu over his crotch, blurring everyone's vision of that area. Kakashi then dropped his pants and underwear, fell to his knees, made a grabbing motion, pulling something to him, and began thrusting into the air wildly. Everyone in the office was in shock, seeing one of the number one jounin in the village do... this!

"Kakashi Hatake, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"screamed Kurenai, who assumed this was a really bad attempt to seduce somebody.

"He can't here you,"Kurenai turned to Naruto, who had a video camera out, filming the whole thing,"He is currently fulfilling two fantasies at once."

Asuma couldn't help it,"What is he doing?"

"Well, he has always wanted to have sex with Uzumaki over there-"

"WHAT!"came the woman's rage filled cry.

"And on top of that, he's always wanted to fuck a dog. So right now, he's fucking a red haired half human half dog... thing with green eyes that is talking about how much of a limp dick the Yondaime is compared to him."

Suddenly, Kakashi stopped, and made a motion that looked like pulling out, before aiming his penis slightly higher and pushing in slowly, sweat dripping down his face in exertion."And now he is penetrating it's ass."

Kakashi gave about 3 more thrust before he stopped suddenly, and before anyone could anticipate it, shot 5 long strands of semen onto the floor, before passing out and falling face first into the mess.

Naruto suddenly shivered, putting his camera away,"Unfortunately,I had to watch the whole thing through his eyes, so to get my mind off of that, I'm going to have some of Lust's special brand of fun."

Gai, who had been strangely quiet, smiled sheepishly,"My youthful friend, forgive me for not knowing, but who is lust?"

Naruto shrugged,"No one you would know. Kurenai almost got killed by her earlier, though."

Kurenai thought back, before her eyes widened and her mouth opened,"Naruto, you surely aren't talking about that little girl from earlier, are you?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head,"Well, we are both consenting adults."

"She can't be a day over 12!"

Now the whole room was on guard. This kid was about to go have sex with another kid. No way.

Naruto, seeing the tenseness of the room, replied,"Well, she is the physical embodiment of lust, which has existed for millennia, so..."

"Then she's robbing the cradle!"

Naruto stood up and walked to the window closest to him. Opening it, he turned and gave a reply,"Neither of us care." Then, he turned into a green mist which floated out the window.

"Well," the third began,"no stopping him now,"he turned back to Kakashi's unconscious form,"time for some...punishment."

"Hey!"a random jounnin screamed,"He never told us what 3 was."

 **With Naruto**

Naruto had arrived at his apartment, blowing in through the window, before he was attacked by a slightly older Lust. She was now 5'1", and had gained a nice bb-cup, and a more rounded wasn't wearing much anymore, just a grey bra that only covered her nipples and a thong that rode so low it revealed most of her pubic hair.

"I missed you, Naruto-kun. Now let's get started,"she whispered to him while nibbling on his ear.

Naruto frowned,"Is there anyway to maintain our contract that doesn't involve sex? I was kinda hoping to save myself for when Majo-chan got a body."

 _"Actually, Naruto-kun,"_ he turned to see Majo, in a corner, legs spread, rubbing her private areas lewdly under her kimono, hand in her panties," _I play for both teams, so watching you 2 should give me some... relief until I get a body."_

Naruto was out of his clothes, including his mask almost instantly, shoving Lust onto his queen sized bed before jumping on top of her.

 **Lemon Warning (Pretty soon, I'm gonna stop giving these warnings)**

Naruto attached his lips to hers, forcibly shoving his tongue between her subtle, softs lips, between her sharp, pointed teeth, and finally onto her tongue, which he caressed gently, before wrestling with. This wasn't one of those soft, perfect kisses you see in movies. No, this was a kiss filled with animalistic lust, driven by the need to release some form of pent up frustration. In the corner, Majo was getting further turned on, and had slipped the kimono off of her shoulders to play with her large breasts, twisting and pinching the nipples.

Naruto's hands were now roaming Lust's form, grabbing roughly in some places while softly rubbing others. His hand had traveled to her thighs, stroking it as she wrapped her legs around him. He suddenly flipped them over so she was on top, kneeling over his erection. Never breaking the kiss, he reached around her back, hands running over the grey skin as he sought out the knot that held her bra, if it could even be called that, on. He finally found it after about 5 minutes, and ripped it apart impatiently, before throwing Lust off of him and tossing the now useless bra to the side. He looked over her body, her legs spread, but a final grey barrier stopping him from seeing his main goal. It was fine for him though, as he trailed his eyes to her pierced belly button. He surged forward, licking her stomach, dipping his tongue in past the piercing, tasting the salt of built up sweat, licking it away, listening to her angelic giggles as he did so. He trailed his tongue up her stomach, before capturing her light pink, hardened right nipple in his mouth. It tasted sweet some how, as if that area is just meant to be sucked on. He loved it, switching to her other sensitive nub, but bringing his hand up to grope the small globe he left behind. In the corner, Majo was getting into it now, bringing her right breast up to her mouth so she could enjoy her own hardened nub, this one of an ebony color. Her clear juices streamed out of her body, onto the chair and toward the floor, disappearing on contact.

Naruto eventually grew tired with her nipples, wanting something sweeter. So he turned Lust so she was in the traditional 'face down' position, and ripped her panties out of the way, staring at the sight before him. Grey skin with a neatly trimmed patch of black hair, giving way to pink lips slopping over with juices. A visible clit, and if he looked up higher, a small puckered ass hole. He leaned forward, licking her from the clit all the way to her ass, causing a shudder to run down her spine, before diving in.

Majo was now actively fingering herself at the sight, moaning lustfully. She couldn't wait until Naruto would give her a night like this.

Naruto was now snaking his slimy organ through her opening, savoring the flavor. She tasted like strawberries, and Naruto loved strawberries. Naruto used his lower lip to rub her clit, causing her to shiver and moan. Lust reached back, pulling him closer to her to get as much of his tongue in as possible. Naruto was now starting to lose something he loved with all his heart: oxygen. So he began to try harder to get her to reach an orgasm. He did the one thing he thought would help, jamming his finger knuckle deep in her ass.

Lust came with a low moan, flooding Naruto's mouth with even more of her juices, which he gulped down with released his head, allowing him to get the oxygen he desired."Oh, thank spirits!"

Lust giggled at her lover's antics, before using a little bit of her magic to get his focus back. Naruto's eyes clouded with lust, and he stood up on the bed, his rock hard member now pointing at the kneeling Lust's mouth.

Lust grabbed hold of his 8 inch long penis, stroking it lightly as a little pre cum dripped from the red head. She kissed it, allowing the fluid to smear on her lips. She then gave the tip a lick, trying to figure out the flavor. He was salty, like... ramen? Lust liked ramen. She pushed his penis up against his dick, giving the under side a good long lick, from base to tip. She then leaned forward and popped one of his testicles into her mouth, sucking it before switching to the next one. Naruto was stroking her hair through all this, watching as Majo fingered herself while sucking on her breast. Lust got his attention back by sucking on the head of his penis, her warm, wet mouth. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and grabbed the back of her head, beginning to fuck her face, violating her throat.

Lust wasn't having any problems with the deep throating. Being the physical embodiment of lust had its advantages. After 10 minutes, though, she began to feel Naruto's dick twitch and expand. The next thing she knew, she had a mouth full of hot, ramen flavored cum. Naruto pulled his still hard come covered dick out, firing a few more strands onto her face. She looked beautiful to him, his cum dripping off her face and onto her now CC-cup breasts. That's funny, they seemed to grow.

Naruto reached forward, massaging her breasts as she swallowed his cum, her face looking more mature, like an 18 year old, not a 14 year old."Did you grow?"

Lust nodded, smiling,"My body is naturally attuning itself to what you like."

Naruto smirked, liking the sound of that, before he noticed the position she was in. Hands supporting her, she was leaned back, cum on her chest, legs spread and knees bent, beautiful pussy visible. Naruto leaned forward, lining up, before pushing in. She was so warm, so tight! It felt like would melt. He began to thrust in, slowly at first, but gradually building up speed. Lust was moaning wantonly. It had been so long... and it felt so damn good. She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist, encouraging him to go in deeper. He was about 2 inches away from her cervix, and his balls slapped her ass every time he drove in. In the corner, Majo had gotten a black dildo from somewhere and was now shoving it in and out of her pussy.

Naruto knew he wouldn't hold up much longer, so he gave 3 more powerful thrust before dumping his hot load, causing Lust orgasm to hit like a freight train as she moaned loudly. Majo hit her orgasm as well, more of her phantom juices flowing.

Naruto pulled out, allowing some of his cum to seep out her pussy, falling back on his pillows, exhausted. Lust, on the other hand, wasn't done.

"Naruto...,"Naruto looked up, and loved the view. Lust was bent over against the wall, showing him her ass, which had also grown to be fairly nice sized and extremely sexy,"there is one hole you haven't filled."

Lust word's were laced with her special brand of dark magic, and though Naruto knew it, Naruto didn't quickly surged forward, spreading her cheeks to reveal her rosy ass hole. He quickly lined up, before thrusting all the way in, getting a deep grown from Lust. It was hotter and tighter than her pussy! He quickly started ripping through at break neck speeds. Lust hadn't been prepared for him to go this fast, but didn't stop him. What she didn't expect was to be swooped off her feet and held by her knees as she was fucked in the air.

Majo had also gotten into the anal game. Sitting in her chair backwards, she sat on a vibrator from who knows where while slowly moving the dildo from earlier in and out of her ass hole, spreading it as the black pleasure stick went in and out.

Naruto was reaching his end for the final time, and turned around, sitting Lust on the bed without removing his dick. Lust looked to be around 22 now, with D-cup breasts and a large soft ass that he was currently balls deep in. Naruto laid on her back, using gravity to fuck into her ass. They were both approaching the nights finale, as was Majo in the corner. Finally, Naruto came, his cum flowing deep into her bowels, causing her to cum. Majo came in the corner, and they all groaned together, Naruto and Lust falling asleep in that position, Majo crawled into bed with them, her ghost like form not creating any disturbances.

* * *

 **Ladies and gentlemen, this here is my longest lemon... ever. It will go in my lemon story.**

 **Peace'**

 **10tailedkishinasura**


	3. Light at the End of the Tunnel

Naruto sighed as he locked his apartment. Today was the first day of team training, meaning that they probably had to do some D-rank missions, some bull shit team work drills, and then minimum training. Naruto turned, looking down the graffiti filled hallway that connected to his apartment. He really didn't feel like walking. So he decided to use one of the jutsu the mask had taught him.

Running through the hand seals, he whispered softly," **Shadow Skill: Shadow Walk Technique**." He closed his eyes as he collapsed into his own shadow.

* * *

The training grounds weren't empty when Naruto appeared. Far from it actually, as the whole team watched in silent awe as Naruto stepped out of the shadow of a tree. Apparently, everyone else had taken it upon themselves to show up early and entertain themselves. Sasuke sat against a tree, brooding. Natsumi had been practicing taijutsu on a tree. Sakura had apparently been firing questions about missions and the like at Kurenai and Kushina. This all stopped when a pulse of chakra brought everyones attention to the tree that Naruto was seemingly spat out from.

Naruto completely ignored everyone except Sasuke, who was looking at him in greed,"Yes, Uchiha?"

"Teach me that jutsu."

"Impossible."

Sakura decided to take this chance to gain favor with her crush,"Naruto, do what Sasuke says! He dese-"

"Shut up, Harpy,"Naruto gave her a mild glare, before looking back at Sasuke," I can't teach you, because your elemental affinity would make it impossible for you to learn, unless you activate your Sharingan, and you haven't. However, I can give you a jutsu you can use."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He expected some resistance, but hey, he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. He did, however, have a question,"What does my affinity have to do with anything?"

Naruto chuckled,"Your affinity has everything to do with learning jutsu, Uchiha, for instance-"

"Ahem,"the gennin, who had previously been conversing, turned to look at Kurenai, who decided it was time to start the day,"that conversation can wait until later. Everyone, gather around."

Naruto nodded to Sasuke, sending the unspoken message. _Later._

They all sat down in a semi-circle around the Jounin senseis, who stood over the students.

Kushina decided to begin,"As Gennin, you will be working in a team until it is decided, by exam or field promotion, that you will be promoted to Chunnin. Even then, you will continue to work as a team with other ninja, even if you should become Kage," on the word Kage, she looked directly at Natsumi.

Kurenai continued for her counterpart," As such, Konoha Gennin teams focus specifically on team work. As such, we have developed a specific training schedule for team meetings. Anything else, you can do on the side," she looked directly at Sasuke, then at Naruto. Both ignored her.

Kushina began again," We will be meeting from 7 am to 7 pm everyday for the known future. We will dividing training into 3 parts. For the first 4 hours of the day, we will work on physical training. This will be hard physical exercises until we start chakra manipulation. For the next 4 hours, we will be working on teamwork, with a lunch break somewhere in there. For the last 4 hours, we will either be sparring, or doing some basic missions. On some days, this schedule will change, but until then, we will be sticking to it for now."

Kurenai nodded," To begin, everyone run twice around the village. You have an hour."

Sakura's jaw dropped,"Wha-what! Sensei, you can't be serious!"

Kushina smiled,"I would start running, Sakura. Everyone is leaving you behind."

Sakura turned around, and saw that everyone had left her behind. She sprinted forward, hoping to catch up with the team.

 **After the run**

Kushina looked over the Gennin, gauging their fatigue. Sakura looked absolutely terrible, leaning over with her hands on her knees, gasping and sputtering as her body was shaking.

Sasuke was better, standing straight with his hands on top of his head, his forehead covered by a light gloss of sweat. He was trying to calm his breathing, and while he was having a hard time, he was getting it under control.

Natsumi was breathing slightly harder than usual, and was bouncing on the balls of her feet trying to keep her muscles warm, with a little sweat on her face.

Naruto on the other hand, looked completely relaxed. He wasn't even breathing slightly harder than normal, acting as if he had just finished relaxing, not running around the village.

"Alright, everyone, go climb onto a low tree branch."

Within 2 minutes, they were all situated. Except for Sakura. She was struggling to get up the tree. After another 2 minutes, everyone was sitting on a tree branch.

"Now everyone, hang upside down by your legs."

Once again, Sakura was last into position, but everyone was ready soon.

"Now, I want 100 crunches."

Sakura, once again, began to protest,"Sensei, can't we take a break?"

"The next person who is uninjured and asks for a break will receive twice the exercises. We are ninja, and ninja don't complain. Now begin!" Kurenai, watching from the side, made a mental note to introduce the girl to Anko or Ibiki. That fan girl streak had to go.

The Gennin began to do their exercises. Sakura was going at the speed of a sloth, groaning and complaining the whole time. Sasuke was doing pretty good, moving at a consistent speed until he got to the 80 crunch. Narumi had started off burning through crunches, but slowed around 70 to Sasuke's speed. Naruto actually had kept pace with Narumi in the beginning, but had maintained that speed all the way.

It took about an hour and a half for them to all get done(coughSakuracough). Kurenai then lead the Gennin to a group of tree's that didn't have that many branches.

"Okay, today we will be climbing trees... without hands."

Sakura, the ever talkative complainer, whined out,"But that's impossible!"

Kurenai smiled, shaking her head, before turning around and demonstrating. She placed one foot on the tree, then another, walking up the tree as if it was a horizontal surface."All you have to do is focus your chakra onto the souls of your feet. Too much chakra, and the tree will explode. Too little, and you won't stick. Begin!"

Sakura, for once, started off at the head of the pack, her small chakra pools allowing her to easily stick to the tree. With a little concentration, she easily got to the top of the tree, looking around.

Sasuke and Narumi were having some issues climbing their trees, but were slowly getting it after being blown off a couple times.

Naruto just stood their, looking at the tree. Kurenai took this as a sign that he needed help.

"Do you need help with the exercise, Naruto?"

All the other Gennin turned to look at the one among them that couldn't get up the tree.

Naruto chuckled, it sounding evil through the mask. He walked up to the tree, backwards, and stepped back, walking up the tree, backwards. He didn't even bother sitting on the branch, gluing his back to the tree using chakra after removing his scepter.

The Jounnin looked up at their students, smiling. Kurenai began explained the rest of the exercise,"Okay, now keep walking up and down that tree for the next hour, or until you run out of chakra. Go!"

Sakura soon resumed her place at the bottom of the pack, running out of chakra after 6 more attempts to run up the tree. Sasuke made another 17 runs before he was on his hands and knees. By the time the hour was up, only Naruto wasn't breathing hard, but he did seem to be winded now.

Kushina looked over her students, before sighing,"Okay people, take a break, drink some water. Your going to need your energy for the team work exercises."

All the students went and sat down in the shade, Naruto seemingly becoming one with the shadows, the only proof he was actually their was his mask. Sasuke decided to get some answers to his questions from earlier.

"Naruto," the mask turned to him, the eyes glowing lightly,"what were you saying about my elemental affinity earlier?"

"Ah, yes. You see Sasuke, there are 5 basic affinities that combine to make fusion, or special affinities. There are other affinities that are completely separate, but you don't have any of those, so it doesn't matter any way. From what I can see from your chakra, you have affinities for fire and lightning. This may later combine into blaze release, as Uchiha's have been known to be able to use blaze release. When, or if you get the Mangekyou Sharingan, you will have a stronger than average Amaterasu."

Sasuke's eyes were wide, as were Sakura's, and Narumi's, and Kushina's, and Kurenai's... everyone had wide eyes, okay!"You can tell all of that from my chakra?"

Naruto smirked under his mask,"I know everyone's affinities, Sasuke."

Sakura decided to speak up,"Ca-can you tell me my affinity Naruto?"

Naruto looked at her, like he was considering saying no,"Earth with a minor affinity for water. Do yourself a favor, though. Become a medic."

Sakura raised an eyebrow,"Why a medic-nin?"

"You currently have about as much chakra as a student in the Academy, not a Gennin. If we continue to do chakra control exercises, by the time you reach C-rank missions, you should have perfect, or near perfect chakra control, which would be perfect for a medic nin's profession, not necessarily for front line chakra intensive battles. If you were to fight someone head on, like me perhaps," a cruel chuckle came from under his mask,"you would be easily liberated of your life."

Sakura paled slightly at the thought of death.

"Alright, break over everyone."

Soon, all the Gennin once again stood in front of their sensei's.

"Today, we will be building trust between the 4 of you. So you must complete the easiest team work exercise we can come up with. The trust fall. So, who's first?" Kushina clasped her hands in front of her.

All of the Gennin stepped back, except for Sakura.

 **10 minutes later**

"Okay Sakura! Just fall back, and someone will catch you!" Kurenai called to the Gennin, who was in a tree 20 feet off of the ground.

"Are you sure about this!?"

"Yes, just fall, and your team mates will catch you!"

The thought of Sasuke catching her gave her courage as she leaned back and allowed herself to fall... straight into the ground.

"Uh,... wasn't she supposed to fall this way?" Narumi asked as she looked down on the girl from the other side of the tree.

"Maybe we should do something else..."

 **10 minutes later**

"Okay, so after a little discussion, Kushina and I have decided that today, we will combine teamwork and justu training,"Kurenai began.

Sakura raised her hand,"I thought we would be learning jutsu later?"

"We were going to,"Kushina scratched the back of her head sheepishly,"but we don't know any good exercises."

"So, you all will each demonstrate one jutsu you know, and then you will explain how that jutsu is helpful or harmful to the team." Kurenai finished explaining the activity."Sasuke, your up!"

Sasuke walked in front of the group, zooming through hand seals at above average speeds, before calling out," **Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Technique**!" A medium sized fire ball flew out onto the training field, setting a tree on fire. Sasuke turned to the group,"This is a good jutsu for the team because it is long range, and if it doesn't make contact, distracts the opponent long enough for one of my team mates to sneak in and attack at close range."

"Good! Next up, Natsumi!"

Natsumi went up, making one handseal, saying calmly," **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough**." A harsh wind rolled in a wave from Natsumi, spreading through the clearing and cutting into a few trees. She turned to the group,"This jutsu would push enemies away so the group could have a breather. Combined with a fire style move, it would become a deadly wall of fire."

"Good! Alright Sakura, you next."

Sakura walked up, and preformed a basic bushin,"This jutsu could be used as a distraction while the team sets up an ambush for the enemy."

"Okay. Naruto step up."

Naruto stood from his sitting position. Going through a few hand seals, he said," **Shadow Skill: Needle Salvo**." He raised a hand, and in front of it, a black sebon shaped object appeared. He thrust his hand forward, and as soon as he did, the needle began to multiply rapidly, until several hundred thousand needles made a wall in front of him, before launching at high speed into the clearing. Needless to say, needles soon stuck out of everything.

The boy turned, speaking in a bored tone,"This jutsu is meant to slow down any large force of people, which would allow my team mates to prepare an attack strategy."

Now, for the next hour, jutsu were thrown around the clearing, but due to the author being lazy as fuck, he decided to just make a list and explain the jutsu.

Sasuke:

 **Fire Style: Flamethrower Technique:** Placing hands out stretched in front of them, the user sends out a stream of fire from each palm, which can last as long as the user has chakra. When used by Sasuke, the jutsu lasts about 15 seconds, and tires him out significantly. Low mastery.

 **Fire Style: Pheonix Flower Technique:** User exhales a large amount of small fire balls, which usually explode on contact, causing more damage. Used by Sasuke, it can produce anywhere between 8 and 20 explosive fire balls.

 **Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Technique:** Known by the whole Uchiha clan, or what's left of it, this technique launches a large fireball. Self explanatory.

Natsumi:

 **Wind Release: Air Bullet Technique:** Launches a single high powered bullet made of air that gets weaker over a distance, or a volley of multiple weaker bullets that degrade in strength over a distance. Natsumi can use either function.

 **Chakra Chains:** Creates nye unbreakable chains made of chakra. Natsumi's are blue, and can extend up to 40 feet before they start to lose strength and become brittle.

 **Rasengan:** Creates a ball of spiraling chakra within the palm of your hand. Natsumi can also use the Choodama Rasengan, which is 10 times the size or bigger than the original.

Sakura... knows nothing not taught in the academy.

Naruto:

 **Poison Release: Time Frame** : Fires a single needle like projectile at such speed that it is impossible to dodge. Kills within 2 minutes, leaving no trace of poison, unless user decides otherwise. After 2 minutes, puts host under extreme bodily and mental stress, to the point of insanity or death.

 **Soul Style: Life Drain:** Drains the life from target, literally aging them. Converts stolen life force into chakra that the jutsu caster can absorb.

 **Poison Release: Toxic Breath:** Causes user to exhale a cloud of poison, which burns through anything it touches like acid.

"Alright, that's enough of jutsu demonstration. Now,"Kushina clasped her hands together, smiling,"whose ready for missions?"

 **7 pm that evening**

"Alrighty, team! Great job busting out 4 missions today," came the joyous voice of Kurenai."Let's keep this up for the rest of our time together!"

The team, except Naruto, groaned. They had spent the last precious hours of their day doing chores. Pulling out weeds from the field, painting a house, getting groceries for an elderly woman, and worst of all, catching the hell spawn, Tora.

"Alright, your all excused, except for Naruto and Natsumi,"as Sakura and Sasuke walked towards their respective houses(which put Sakura in position to ask Sasuke out and then get denied), Kushina turned to her kids,"meet me in the Hokages office as soon as possible." Kushina put her hand on Natsumi's shoulder and shunshined away, leving Kurenai to walk towards her apartment and Naruto to melt into the shadow of a tree.

 **Hokage's office**

As Naruto steeped out a shadowed corner of the room, he saw MInato sitting behind his desk, Hiruzen next to him, Kushina on Minato's other side, and Natsumi next to Kushina, What surprised him was seeing his land lord, Mr. Lee, standing off to the side. Mr. Lee was a simple older man with gray hair, glasses, a goatee, and lightly tanned skin. He was wearing a simple green kimono and some black pants, leaning slightly on his oak cane.

Everyone looked at Naruto as he stepped out of the shadow. Naruto raised an eyebrow,"What is this, some sort of intervention?"

Minato spoke up,"Naruto, considering we have returned, we figured it would be beneficial for you to move in with me, your mother, and your sister at the clan compound. As such, you will no longer be given an orphan's stipend, and you will no longer live at Mr. Lee's."

Naruto stood silent, contemplating his options as everyone looked at him. He turned to Mr. Lee,"Mr. Lee, how much would it cost to stay at my current place of resid- no. HOw much would it cost to move to one of the more... livable spaces?"

Mr. Lee got the secret meaning in his words. By livable, he meant larger, better furnished, and not infested with various pests." Uh... I could do about... 800 ryo a month."

Naruto nodded, finding this reasonable,"Great. You'll get your rent. I'll move in later this week." He turned to his "family","This meeting is over." And with that, he stepped into the shadow he just came out of, disappearing.

 **Red Light District**

Naruto was walking through the red light district, ignoring the drunks, the prostitutes, and the scam artists he saw on the way towards his apartment. Suddenly, there was a commotion from a nearby alley, that he went to investigate. He found 3 men crowding a seemingly drunk woman, reaching out to touch her, only for her to attempt to fight back. Naruto melded into a shadow , intent on stopping this before anything could happen.

 **Anko PoV**

Anko was having a bad day. She hadn't been able to get anything above a C-rank mission at the missions office, she hadn't gotten any new "patients" at the Torture and Interrogation Department, and Ibiki was busting her ass about some reports she hadn't filed. After work she had went to get drunk, but after her thirty third drink felt sluggish, and went to walk home. She was then hemmed up in an alley by 3 civilians, all ex ninja at least twice her age, who were trying to get some in the alley.

"Come on, whore, just help us get our fun for the night," said one on the right, attempting to reach for her breasts. Anko, however, was able to lightly slap his hand away.

The man in the middle growled, obviously tired of this."Hold her down, boys. I'm taking what I want. Anko was soon pinned by her arms to the wall, her legs spread, and her mini-skirt lifted, revealing her orange thong. The man began to reach for it... only to gasp in pain and surprise, looking down to find a blade in his stomach from behind. The other two couldn't even react as a black kunai with a green glowing edge went into each of their throats, disappearing as the bodies fell to the ground.

Anko fell to the ground, before a hand was put on her shoulder. She looked up, and could only see a white skull like mask and green glowing eyes."You good?"

Anko only nodded dumbly. The mask nodded, before it whispered" **Poison Release: Extraction** ". Anko felt liquid crawl up her throat and out her mouth, not knowing it was pure alcohol, before passing out.

The last thing she remembered before she woke up in her apartment the next morning was,"Your welcome."


	4. Those Two and the Moon

4 months later, Anko Mitarashi walked towards the gates. She had been designated as a helping hand for Kurenai and Kushina because they were going on a C-rank mission to a potentially volatile region. They were headed to Nami no Kuni, the Land of Waves, to protect some drunk off his ass bridge builder as he worked, and to help him complete that work if necessary. The only reason Anko was assigned to go was because there was a bloodline purge in Kiri, which was currently under civil war, in that same country, and the council saw fit for their to be an extra person so that the Uchiha would be guaranteed a safe return.

And so, Anko was walking towards the gate. It was soon in view, and she saw most of the team she would be working with. There was the Uchiha brat, the pink haired brat, the red haired brat, Kushina, and Nai-chan (Anko's words, not mine).

"The sexy and single Anko Mitarashi has arrived," she yelled, striking a pose. All the present gennin dropped their jaws in shock. This was the extra jonnin?

Anko quickly glanced around,"Where's your other brat?"

"He usually shows up at the last possible minute to minimize contact with us,"Kurenai answered, with Kushina gaining an air of depression off to the side.

"He talks to me all the time,"Sasuke spoke up, drawing all eyes to him,"What?"He was then grabbed by the shirt and lifted into the air by Narumi.

"WHY DOES HE TALK TO YOU? WHY NOT ME? OR MOM? OR DAD? TELL ME, DAMN IT!"

She suddenly felt cold metal against the back of her neck before the dark voice she knew so well at this point spoke,"Would you politely put down the Uchiha? My staff is against the back of your neck, poised to go between your vertebra, and I would hate for my arm to slip."

Still holding the Uchiha by his shirt, Narumi narrowed her eyes,"You wouldn't dare."

Blood fell in drops from her neck as the beyond razor sharp edge cut into her skin lightly,"Try me."

It looked like things were about to escalate, when Kurenai intervened."Woah, woah, woah, everyone calm down. Narumi, drop Sasuke. Naruto, stop cutting Narumi."

As the staff was drawn away from Narumi's neck, Anko's eyes followed, finding a boy who looked like he was trying to be a serious ninja. Dark clothes, armor over vitals, white mask, weapo- wait, mask? Anko looked at the boys face as he saw to Sasuke's safety once he hit the ground, standing beside him as a sort of detterant.

That mask. She still remembered it. It was the mask that saved her that night. It was what she had been looking for for the last 4 months, asking around, looking at nights, breaking into the houses of ninja to see if any could fit the description. She considered putting out a reward, but didn't have the funds.

"You."

Narumi raised an eyebrow,"Me?"

"Not you, him."

Sasuke cocked his head to the right a bit."Me?"

"NO DIP SHIT, HIM!" This time she pointed directly at Naruto.

Naruto looked at her,"Yes?"

"Do... do you remember me?"

"No, why would I- Oh. I remember you now."

"Well, I-"

"Look, I know you must have something to say, but now is not the time. Speak to me later... away from all these people,"he gestured to the team.

"Alright, kid. But we will talk soon."

"Counting on it."

Kushina cleared her throat, before signaling for everyone to follow her. They exited the gate and met their client at the information booth. He was shorter than average, around 5'4", with grey spiky hair, a square goatee, and wire rim glasses. He wore a basic brown vest that was slightly baggy over his large, stocky shoulders, and brown trousers with sandals. The only other description of him would be his smell. He might as well have bathed in alcohol, because he wouldn't smell as bad then.

"Tazuna, are you drunk?"Kushina asked, glaring at the man harshly.

The man, who had just been slouched and mumbling incoherently, straightened up immediately,"No, ma'am."

Kushina nodded, and there trip was on the way. Besides a conversation between Sakura and Tazuna about why wave didn't have ninjas, the trip was calm. Quiet. Never good things. Up ahead in the road, there was a puddle. In the summer. When it hadn't rained in weeks. Naruto doubted the old him would've been that stupid. So, he prepared for his usual genjutsu.

As soon as they passed the puddle, two men wearing black ponchos and strange, augmented headbands flew out the puddle, wearing gauntlets on there right and left arms respectively that were connected by a sharp chain. They looked prepared to rush forwards... before there heads were slammed together from behind, knocking them out. As they fell to the ground, Naruto was seen behind them. The Naruto with the group faded out of existence. The boy just shrugged.

* * *

The men woke up chained to a tree to see the team glaring down at them.

"So, what are the demon brothers doing attacking a gennin squad?" Kushina asked.

One of them spoke up,"Like you can make us talk."

Anko smiled evilly, pulling out a kunai,"Time for torture! Might want to leave the area, brats. This is about to get ugly."

Before she could do anything, a hand on her shoulder stopped her. The purple haired women turned to see her 'hero' looking at her.

"Actually, I have a way of gathering information that requires a lot less bleeding and gore."

Anko stepped back and Naruto stepped forward. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a single black glove, placing it on his right hand. He then spoke to the brothers,"If you two don't mind me asking, which one of you is older?"

The slightly larger one nodded.

"Alright. Now, how much do you love your little brother?"

"Enough to die for him."

"Okay. So, here are your options. You can tell me what you know. Or, I'm going to slowly start ripping his soul out his body."

The brothers looked at each other before laughing hysterically. Naruto sighed,"They never just do what I say."

He raised his hand towards the younger brother, channeling chakra into his glove. Green lines began to appear on the glove, circling his knuckles and forming a solid green circle in the palm of his hand, all of which started to glow.

The younger brother started to feel nauseous,"What are you doing to me?"

Naruto smirked as the glow of the lines reached its brightest,"What did I tell you, I'm going to start pulling your soul out. And unless your brother tells me what he knows, I'll rip your soul out and get the information directly from it before consuming it, meaning your consciousness will cease to exist. There will be no heaven or hell. Just a dark void. Now do me a favor. Scream for me."

At that moment everyone watched as Naruto placed his hand on the mans chest before making a gripping motion. The man whimpered, but as soon began to yelp as Naruto started pulling his hand away from his chest. As Naruto pulled back, he began to scream, his back arching. Soon, he gave a final scream as a blue ball about 2 inches in diameter of what looked to be energy floated to Naruto, floating above the green circle in his hand.

He looked at the other brother, who was looking at his now dead brother in shock,"Tell me now or your next."

The brother just looked dead in the eyes, letting his head lol back, like he had died inside. Naruto shrugged, repeating the process. But instead of prolonging it, he pulled his hand away quickly, ripping the soul out of his body. He now had to balls floating in a small circle around the green circle, before they were sucked into the circle.

Naruto turned around to face the group, as the kanji on his mask changed from 3 to 5. Wait a second, 3? The last time anyone paid attention to it, it was at 0.

"Naruto, what does the number on your mask mean?"

Naruto shrugged,"The number of people I've killed."

Kushina quickly jumped on it,"Who were the other 3 Naruto?"

"Anko can tell you that story on a later date. Now," Naruto turned to the bridge builder,"when were you going to tell us about Gato?"

The man started sweating,"I don't know what your-"

"Don't lie. It only makes you seem more pathetic."

Tazuna sighed, getting on his knees and telling his story about Gato's shipping, and how he had ruined Wave. How he couldn't pay for a higher level mission. How grateful he would be if they helped.

Kushina turned to the team,"Well? What do you guys think? Do we keep going or turn back?"

"I say we keep going." Sasuke held up a fist to show his conviction.

"We're Konoha ninja's and we never back down from a mission, no matter what." Narumi yelled with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm with Sasuke-kun." Guess who?

"Sure. Not like I had any plans." Naruto shrugged.

Tazuna began to thank them profusely, before getting up and ushering them to where they would meet his contact to get across the river.

As they piled in the row boat, the boat dude held up a hand to stop Naruto, who had been last in line to get on."Sorry kid, no room."

Naruto shrugged, before walking ahead of the boat... and straight onto the water. Just walking... on water. Like it was perfectly normal.

The boat man pushed off and quickly paddled them across, trying to avoid drawing attention to the boat. They soon caught up with Naruto, who was walking slowly. The gennin just stared at him as he walked care free, while the Jonnin were studying him, wondering what other skills he could have.

* * *

They soon arrived in a clearing by the river that was apparently the rode to both the bridge and Tazuna's house. They were about to continue the journey to their lodgings when movement in the nearby bushes caused Sasuke to throw a kunai. Going to investigate, he found a dead white rabbit that had apparently been killed by him.

"Wait, what color was the pelt?"Kushina asked when she heard the story.

"White. Why does it matter?"

"It's summer. Its' pelt should have been brown... unless it was domestic.

Suddenly, a faint whistling sound filled the air.

Kushina roared,"Everyone down!"

Everyone immediately hit the floor, except Naruto, who raised his hand and caught the massive sword in his bare hand, taking no visible damage.

"Hey, give me my sword brat!" A mysterious voice yelled, before a man jumped out of the surrounding folliage. He was 6 feet even, with black spiky hair and black eyes. He wore no shit, only a sword harness, and arm wars that looked to be in cow colors. He wore grey pants with vertical black stripes and more cow colored leg warmers over his shins.

Naruto smirked, tossing the man his sword. The no-brow-wonder caught it by the handle, and got into a ready position.

"Alright, just give me the bridge builder and no one gets hurt."

Kushina activated a hidden storage seal on her hand, and after activating it, was equipped with a red tinted katana. Before she could deliver an response, however, someone else jumped out of the woods to stand by Zabuza.

She was short, only 5'3", with red hair, 2 swathes of which pointed straight into the air while the rest flowed down past her head band. She had unnaturally dull grey sclera and sharp shark like teeth. She wore a loose long sleeve shirt with pin stripes and black pants that were loose until they reach the medical tape that connected them to her sandals which were covered by cow leg warmers. Ameyuri Ringo.

"Oo, Zabuza,"her voice seductive and cruel at the same time,"it looks like you found trouble."

She drew her weapons which were hidden behind he back. Two short swords with tooth like protrusions, crackling with electricity.

"So," her eyes scanned the group, looking for who would be the easiest to pick off,"whose first."

Ank and Kurenai drew kunai and stepped in front of the gennin, standing side by side with Kushina.

Both sides stared each other down... before charging, Anko and Kurenai breaking off to deal with Ameyuri, their kunai better suited against short weapons, while Kushina and Zabuza met in a flurry of sparks .

The gennin watched as the women and man fought with skill, grace, and speed. Naruto, however, noticed something was off. It felt like they were being watched by someone. So, to prove his theory, he began to discretely do hand seals before calling out," **Shadow Skill:Needle Salvo**." His team mates watched in confusion as Naruto fire the thousands of black needles into the woods.

Before anyone could question his reasoning, two people jumped out of the woods. One was a boy, probably their age, wearing a blue turtle neck with pin stripes, cow camo pants, and glasses that were held on by what seemed to be a pair of ear muffs. He himself was 5'6", with pale blue hair, fair skin, and the sharp teeth that marked him as a swords man of the mist.

In his hands he held the Hiramekari, or Twin swords. They looked like a shield from the middle ages on two handles, and were/was wrapped in bandages.

The other figure who jumped from the forest was female, and appeared to be slightly older than them, probably 16 or 17 in terms of development. She had long black hair, some of which she had in a bun, and wore standard issues black ops clothes, which consisted of black pants, black long sleeve shirt, protective body armor, and sandals. In her hand she held a katana that seemed to be made of ice.

Naruto drew his staff and got into position, hands 2 feet apart, elbows bent, the tip of the weapon aiming upwards. Narumi went up to stand by her brother, summoning the custom tanto her mother had gotten her when they were training, that was made to also have a red tint. Sasuke pulled out a kunai, stepping up with Narumi and Sakura... whimpered and hid behind Sasuke.

Both sides just stared each other, before, as if on the ring of a bell, they charged. Naruto went for the boy while Narumi along with Sasuke went for the girl. The boy running at Naruto jumped up and swung down, which Naruto used as an opportunity to slide underneath him and then quickly come to his feet, Naruto and the boy turned at the same time, crossing weapons quickly before disengaging, each forming hand signs.

" **Shadow Skill: Spiked Ball"** A large spiked ball of darkness flew at the blue head as he finished his hand signs.

" **Water Release: Water Bullets"** The boy began to spit balls of water rapidly, destroying the spiked ball before continuing onto at Naruto.

Naruto placed both hands at the center of his staff and began to spin it rapidly, causing the bullets to splatter on impact. Naruto then went on the offensive, throwing his staff like a trident. The blue haired boy luckily say it coming, though and was able to bat the weapon upward with his sword. Naruto ran forward and quickly jumped up and caught the weapon and brought it down in a stabbing motion. The blue haired boy dodged, making Naruto's weapon sink6 inches into the ground.

"Your good."Naruto complimented.

"Thank you,"the boy was humble for someone trying to kill him,"can I get your name?"

"Naruto, no surname. You?"

"Chojuro."

"Well Chojuro, your good, but I'm still better." With that Naruto got back into stance.

"We shall see, my friend. Hiramekarei Unleashing!" Chakra poured from his blade, covering it. He then grabbed the second handle, which had been unused till now, and pulled, causing the blade to separate into two blades of the same size with only one handle.

The boys blurred toward each other before locking weapons in the middle, sparks flying.

Over in the battle between Narumi, Sasuke and the unnamed girl, there was no talking going on as Narumi and Sasuke attempted to fight the girl and a solid clone she had formed out of ice. Sasuke was fighting the clone to a perfect stale mate, neither able to gain any ground. Sasuke was seriously considering getting a sword.

Narumi and her foe were cutting each other up. Scratches and minor cuts covered both girls, and tears in their clothing showed there viciousness to the world. The girls currently were locked at the hilt, glaring into each others eyes as they pushed each other back and forth, trying to gain an edge.

Over in the adult fights, Kushina was doing pretty damn good against Zabuza, but she wasn't really winning. It would look like she was winning, but she had used a lot of chakra trying to strengthen her strikes. Combine that with being out of shape from years of teaching not training, and you had one tired kunoichi, and she knew Zabuza knew it.

Anko and Kurenai were doing significantly better against Ameyuri, though. The women was being assaulted by a combination of Anko's somewhat random combat style and genjutsus from Kurenai that made it dificult to track her opponents.

"ZABUZA," Ameyuri yelled as she received another cut, this one she could tell was poisonous from the way it stung.

The Demon of the Mist gave a quick look over his shoulder and realized that even if he won his battle, Ameyuri was going to lose hers, meaning he would end up against 3 Jonnin, and those were odds he didn't want to be stacked against. And so, he quickly dragged his blade through the dirt, putting dirt in Kushina's eyes before yelling,"RETREAT! Chojuro, Haku, to me."

Chojuro smiled at his combatant,"Well it was fun!"

He then hopped away, making Naruto burry his blade in the dirt agin.

"I won't disappoint Zabuza-sama next time. Be read,"Haku then dispelled her clone, which caused the air to be filled with an ice cold mist that she used to escape.

Zabuza hopped over to Ameyuri, as did Chojuro and Haku, warding off Kurenai and Anko, allowing him to drop a smoke pellet so they could escape.

Kushina turned to the squad,"well team, good-" She then passed out, leaving her daughter and Sasuke to carry her. Zabuza, who had been hiding in the woods for the whole ordeal, came out and offered them lodging in his house, which they accepted, leaving him to lead the way.

* * *

They arrived to Tazuna's house and, considering it was now about midnight due to the fight no one saw coming, all went to bed immediately, the girls all cramped in one room while Naruto and Sasuke shared the other.

As soon as Sasuke was asleep, Naruto grabbed his staff and went outside onto the roof and enjoyed the way the moon light cascaded over the area.

Within five minutes, though, he felt another presence behind opened his mouth,"Well, what do you want Anko?"

The woman who was currently dressed in a very short night gown and a large purple fluffy robe frowned,"No need to be rude you brat. I just wanted to see if I could talk to you now."

The boy shrugged,"As good a time as any."

The woman walked forward and sat next to him and looked him over, realizing he was still in his normal combat clothes."Jeez, brat, why haven't you chonged into your pajamas or something?"

"Never wore pajamas. Always a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. You know, in case someone set my house on fire or broke in."

Anko nodded in regretful understanding. She understood some of his struggles, even if she could never fully comprehend all of turned to the boy, looking at his mask.

"Can you take off the mask?"

Naruto looked at her questioningly,"Why?"

"I want to see your face. It makes the conversation feel more personal."

Naruto nodded. Reaching up, he grabbed the mask by the cheek bones and gently removed it from his face, pushing his hood back. Anko had to admit, he was pretty damn hot by her book.

Pale skin that looked untouched by the sun. Eyes a mysterious shade of green with a black background that only amplified its danger. Slightly tapered ears. Hair a pure shade of white corrupted by streaks of green and black. Under his right eye was the tattooed kanji 5.

Anko subconsciously began to stroke under his right eye, feeling the tattoo. It didn't rise from his skin, as if it was apart of him.

Naruto looked in the women over as she stroked his cheek, and he had to say, she looked pretty damn good. Good hair, good tan, beautiful curves, and eyes that were a window to her soul. He could see her pain.

Anko began to speak, closing her eyes, yet still stroking his cheek,"Thank you, Naruto. Thank you for saving me that night and taking me home so no one else would try to rape me. Thank you. If there is ever anything I can do for you-"

"Anko,"Anko looked up as Naruto lifted her slightly bowed head. Looking into his eyes, she saw all the pain he hid behind his usual cold and tough exterior."Do you know your the first person to thank me sincerely in my time on this earth?"

Anko's eyes went wide. Naruto chuckled a little,"Shocking, right?"

Anko shook her head, her face hardening,"We both know the cruelty of Konoha."

Naruto smiled, showing off his extremely sharp teeth,"Anko, don't think about them, they're not worth putting a frown on a face of your beauty."

Anko blushed, turning away,"Stop, your making me blush."

"But what do you have to be ashamed of? Your beautiful, strong, confident? You don't let it get to you." Naruto turned back, once again looking at the moon,"You're everything I wish I could be."

"No, your wrong. I'm weak."

"No, Anko, your not."

"Yes, I am."

"No your not."

"Yes, I really am."

"No your not."

"Yes I am. Look how easily Orochimaru got to-"

"I sold my soul Anko."

Anko looked over at the boy in shock as he continued to explain,"I have forsaken all the gods. Kami, Yami, and the Shinigami. All for power."

Anko was at a loss for words, not knowing what she could say. She stared at the moon for a few minutes, before speaking again,"Naruto... Kami doesn't want you to suffer. You know that right?"

Naruto nodded,"I know. I just... why do I have to be the sacrifice Anko? What did I do?"

Anko smiled at the boy,"Isn't that the quest in life? To figure out why we have to suffer like we do?"

Naruto chuckled,"I guess your right," he looked up at the night sky."I'm going to have to get up there to find out huh?"

"Don't we all."

The 2 hadn't noticed they were now sitting with their hands over lapping. Anko noticed soon enough, though, and looked down at the bond.

Naruto looked down 2, and they were soon staring into each other's eyes."Naruto."

"Anko."

They slowly leaned forward, before their lips met. Anko threw her arms round Naruto's neck, and Naruto threw his around her waste. Soon, the kiss got more violent. Tongues violating each others mouths. Hands pulling each others hair. Nails digging into each others skin. It soon ended though, and they just laid their , holding hands, staring up at the sky.

Those two and the moon.

* * *

 **Aight, part one of the 2 part wave arc is now in the books.**

 **Now, I've been told rather fucking rudely that authors notes should be in the chapters, not chapters by themselves. So instead of bitching and complaining about it like the nigga who did, I'll just give the people what they more separate Authors notes. The ones that are up right now will be taken down.**

 **But warning, the next nigga who says some shit like that pussy ass nigga did, is gonna have some problems, got it?**

 **We out this bitch,**

 **Kishin**


	5. The Art of Betrayal

Naruto woke up and got off his bed roll, stretching. He felt pretty damn good today, better than he had... ever. Maybe it was his night with Anko. He couldn't help the cheeky smile that came to his face under his mask. That was one hell of a woman. Just thinking of her brought a smile to his face. Then he frowned. What about Majo? Last night, in the heat of the moment, he had never considered the other woman in his life.

He didn't have time to think about it, though, when Sasuke entered the room, clad in his daily shinobi clothing.

"Naruto. Everyones down stairs."

Naruto nodded,"I'll be down in a moment."

As soon as he left the room, Naruto made a quick ram sign, and in a moment, his clothes dissolved in a black mist, leaving him completely naked, save for his mask. It was on of the things he had learned from the mask, actually, and was why he was able to have such nice clothes. I mean, who in the village would sell him, the Demon Spawn, nice clothes that looked like they were meant to keep him alive?

How no one noticed the constant flow of chakra he would never know. Those from his village probably thought it was his natural genjutsu, as he was sure that was probably common knowledge by now. Or maybe it was the nature of the Shadow chakra he used to maintain the clothes. Shadow chakra shares the properties of shadows, and was on the lower brightness end of the chakra spectrum.

The chakra spectrum was a theory developed by civilian and shinobi scientist to explain the traits of chakra and what types of chakra was easiest to spot. Shadow chakra was the hardest to notice in small amounts, next to Dark chakra only. On the most visible end of the spectrum was lightning, followed by fire.

Anyway, Naruto stood there naked for a moment, before flooding his skin quickly with poison chakra. Chakra, no matter what its nature, was still energy, and like all energy, produced heat as a biproduct. Combining the properties of energy with the fact poison chakra was acidic in nature, and Naruto was instantly clean. He then reconstructed his clothes, the shadows in the room leaning towards him.

He walked down stares, listening to the sounds of people eating. When he entered the dining room, he saw a table full of people eating cereal. A bowl and an empty chair had been placed next to Sasuke, which he quickly filled. He pored himself a bowl of the non-descript cereal and looked around the table, making sure no one was looking, before quickly channeling chakra to his mask. This caused all those capable of sensing chakra flow to look at him, and this caused everyone who had noticed the sudden head turns (everyone else) to look at him. They watched in horror as the mouth of his mask opened, allowing him to pour all his cereal in. He then chewed for a moment, before swallowing.

He looked around the table to see if everyone else was finished, only to see them looking at him in mild horror."What?"

Sasuke spoke first,"Naruto, I think I speak for everyone, when I say that you should never do that in front of us again."

Naruto smirked, not one that was visible, more like one everyone could feel,"In that case, I'll make a habit of doing it."

Kushina cleared her throat,"Okay. We now know that we have a fight on our hands, and we know we're about evenly matched with our opponents. So, this week,we will be upping our training. We know we have seven days before Ameyuri is back at full stren-"

"No you don't."

Everyone looked at Naruto. Kushina narrowed her eyes,"Care to explain, Naruto?"

Naruto leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes."If I'm correct, than the poison on Anko's blade was between class 2 and class 4. What you don't know, that I do know, is that one of the initiation ceremonies to get into the 7 Swordsman of the Mist, is to take an injection of poison from the poison black water snake native to Water country, which is class 6. This is meant to increase their bodies resilience to poisons. Combined with the fact that one of the members of their team have the chakra output of a medic, and you have 2, 3 days guaranteed, 4 days if your lucky."

The end of his miniature speech was met with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Ho-how do you know so much about the Hidden Mist?"Kurenai asked.

Naruto shrugged,"I have sources... everywhere."

Narumi narrowed her eyes,"What kind of sources?"

"Why the fuck should I tell you, Namikaze?" Naruto asked, instantly getting hostile.

Narumi was trying to think of a way to get this information. Of course she only was being nosy, trying to learn more about her 'brother', but she needed to make this sound legit.

"I don't know, maybe this information could help the team or Konoha. I mean, sources everywhere. It sounds like you have your own kind of spy network, and being part of Konoha, you are obligated to share that information." She had him, and she knew there was no way out of that trap. Naruto, on the other hand, knew there was a way out.

"What obligation do I have to Konoha if my connection to Kiri is personal? Maybe I have a friend there and they just happen to have access to information. Or maybe I went there before I became a ninja?"And that is how Naruto does it.

Kurenai marked this information down for later. Something about the smug way he delivered that excuse sounded... preplanned."Okay, regardless, we will be training these next few days, and Anko will be guarding the bridge builder."

"Hey! I'm a Jounin too!,"yelled the indignant Jounin,"I get to make my own decisions."

"Actually, I'm the co-leader of the mission, so you have to listen to me,"Kurenai said with a small smile.

Anko grumbled, and went to sit on the couch and wait for Tazuna to be ready.

Kushina stood up, smiling,"Everyone outside!"

 **Outside**

"Alright, until we get a summons from Anko, saying that Zabuza is attacking, we will be training you all to be able to handle combat scenarios."

"How will do that, Kaa-chan?"

"We will be using the Academy jutsu!"

Everyone deflated.

Sasuke was fuming,"How will Academy jutsu help us?"

Kushina was about to answer, when Naruto cut in,"If I may, Kushina?"

Kushina nodded,"You see Sasuke, some of the most impressive techniques in the ninja world can be traced back to Academy jutsu. For example, the Harishin is a space time jutsu that takes information from Substitution. It works by creating a molecular relay using your chakra as the fuel to send your molecules from one endof the sealing matrix to the other. The Substitution does the same, except without the seal. In fact, in theory, the Substitution is better than the Harishin. Sure, Substitution can only be done with what you can see,but who really wants to be teleported to an area they can't see where who knows what is waiting to kill them. Also, the Substitution lacks the flash of the Harishin, that would announce your presence or absence in some situations to the enemy."

Sasuke thought it over, and when it was put that way, it did make sense. He nodded, letting Kushina know she could continue.

"Err, thank you, Naruto. Now, we have this bag of red balls,"Kurenai held up a bag of rubber red dodge balls as Kushina continued,"you are to dodge as many of them as possible using Substitution. Questions?"

No one raised there hands,"Alright, We'll be going in order of who we feel has the most room to improve to the least. Sakura, your up first."

Sakura stood in the center of the clearing while everyone else stood next to the sensei (IS that the plural?). Kushina started off, underhand throwing a ball at low speed so that it arched through the air. Sakura instantly panicked. Where to go, how to dodge.

' _Oh my Kami. Oh my Kami. Oh my Kami. What can I switch with, what can I switch with! A pine cone? Where's a pine cone?! I don't see any! Oh my Kami!'_ These were the last thoughts of Sakura Hurano before a red rubber ball bounced off her forehead. She hung her head in shame, before getting back in line.

"Alright Sasuke, your next."

They threw the first ball for Sasuke a little faster this time, and he switched with the first thing in his immediate field of vision. Sakura.

"Ow!" She yelled as a red mark appeared on her forehead.

Sasuke snickered a little. That'll teach her to stalk him home. In his glee, he didn't notice the second ball coming, getting him a nice swollen eye.

"Narumi." Narumi stepped up, a bit miffed at being called before her brother, but got ready none the less.

She made it to 17. She had begun to switch with rocks and leaves around the clearing in what she thought was a random pattern, but was in fact a circle that ended with a bruise on her backside.

"And finally, Naruto."

Naruto left his scepter next to Sasuke and stepped up. The first ball came quickly, and he substituted with Sakura. The next came, he substituted with Sasuke. The third came, he substituted with Narumi. For a while, this was how it went. Naruto switching out with the other gennin, until finally he got bored, so, he switched with what he thought would cause the most entertaining thing.

As soon as Kushina threw the ball, she was shocked to see Kurenai appear, with a shocked face, where Naruto was. Seeing her son blatantly disrespect an authority figure, She began to sling balls progressively faster, until Naruto was barely visible as he bounced around the clearing, substituting with anything, even the ball. Finally, Kushina reached in the bag, only to touch bare canvas.

"Well, good job Naruto. As a reward for wining, you get to do,"Kushina smirked evilly,"200 handstand push ups. Maybe that will teach you not to substitute with your sensei!"

Naruto shrugged, before jumping into the air, landing in a handstand, and cranking out push ups like an assembly line. He finished quickly, and got back into standing position.

"Ok, for the rest of the day, you will be doing a new chakra control excersize. Everyone, follow me to the water!"

When they arrived at the large body of water that seperated wave country, Kushina stopped them at the edge,"You all know how to walk up trees, and by extension verticle surfaces. Now, you'll learn to walk across malliable surfaces, like water. Observe." Kushina placed one foot out on the water, then calmly walked out a bit before coming back."The key is that, unlike tree running, you want to take it slow and regulate your chakra. Any questions?"

Naruto raised his hand,"Yes Naruto?"

"Do I have to do this?"

"Why wouldn't you have to?"

"Because while you all were riding in a boat to get here, I was water walking."

Kushina smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head,"Oh, yeah."

Kurenai stepped in,"Naruto, why don't you try the bubble exercise?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow under his mask,"Bubble exercise?"

"Yes, you walk under water, creating a thin shell of chakra around your person, that allows you to go under, and not get wet."

Naruto shrugged, before jumping into the air and doing a perfect dive into the water.

"Everyone else, get to work."

 **1 Hour Later**

An hour later we find two wet and angry gennins and a smiling gennin.

Sakura was the only one not wet, as due to her low levels of chakra, she had the highest chakra control of the visible gennin. Sasuke was in second place, having the second smallest reserves, but due to his impatience, he had ended up swimming back to shore multiple times. Narumi had it the worst. She had large amounts of chakra that apparently hadn't been tamed by the tree walking exercise. She also had another problem, she couldn't swim.

The only one no one had heard from was Naruto, who had gone down an hour ago and not come up since.

So, Kushina did the most logical thing to get him to come up,"NARUTO! GET UP HERE NOW!"

Nothing happened for a moment, before the water closest to the edge of the body of water bubbled, and an arm came out and grabbed a handful of land, then another. The arms pulled something out of the water, revealing it to be Naruto, perfectly dry.

Kurenai was shocked. Never in recorded history had anyone done the exercise right on the first try,"Naruto, how did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Stay under water for so long?"

Naruto, who had been doing a light stretch, responded,"My advanced cognitive functions allowed me to better regulate my chakra output to the various areas of my body."

Sakura couldn't stop herself,"Da fuck?"

Naruto sighed, before talking in the way one would to a dumb ass,"My brain is good at measuring chakra."

An 'oh' expression quickly formed on everyones face. Kushina shook her head,"No, I'm talking about the fact that you stayed under water that long without fresh oxygen. How did you do that?"

Naruto's brain began to fire through possible reasons he could give without telling the truth. In reality, he no longer required oxygen to function, so he could just stay down there. Finally, he came up with the one that sounded the most truthful. As confidently as he could, he said," I was using poison chakra to create the bubble. When the chakra made contact with the water, there is a possibility it dissolved the molecular bonds between the hydrogen and oxygen atoms in the water. The hydrogen was probably far less resilient than the oxygen, so it was probably forced out into the surrounding water while the oxygen remained in the bubble allowing me to breathe."

Sasuke spoke up,"Dobe, that would be the most intelligent thing I've ever heard you say."

Naruto sent him a dry look,"I like you Sasuke,"Naruto suddenly dissolved in a black mist, that reformed behind Sasuke into Naruto, who had the sharp side of his scepter against Sasuke's neck,"don't change that." He then returned to his original place.

Kushina clapped her hands, getting everyones attention,"Okay, we'll be moving on to some jutsu practice. You all will be practicing here, and you have the rest of the day, or until you run out of chakra!"

Narumi quickly formed a small group of shadow clones, about 8, and had them do various jutsu, while she did some more attempts at water walking.

Sasuke turned to the nearest tree, and began practicing his accuracy with the fire ball jutsu.

Sakura... sat down and watched Sasuke, only to get yelled at and begin doing the academy jutsu, which were in fact the only ones she knew.

Naruto walked out onto the water and summoned his staff. He began to send chakra into it, causing the green gem in the cradle to give off an eerie glow. He was about to attempt something one of the previous holders of the mask had been able to do. As he began to pump only Shadow chakra into the weapon, the gem in the cradle turned from green to purple, and a sort of haze of darkness seemed to surround the weapon, Naruto drew the blade back, and then swung it across his body in a sort of cresent arc, sending a thin wave of deep, near black purple energy out over the water.

This, of course, got much attention, as Narumi's clones and the original stopped their multiple activities, Sasuke stopped shooting fire at innocent trees, and Sakura stopped eye rapin- I mean watching Sasuke from where she was supposedly trying long range substitution, if only for a moment.

Naruto paid them no mind however, as he began to fire chakra left and right using his weapon. Verticle, horizontal, diagonal, waves of energy flew away from their release point and dissipated about 300 feet out. He began to combine basic combat moves with his ability. Combat roll, jump, dive, slide,backflip, front flip, charge. It began to look like a dance, a dance for the mad. Naruto was actually considering calling his bojutsu style that. After all, it needed a name.

Naruto created a Soul clone. Soul clones were similar to all solid clones, being that they shared memories with their creators. Soul clones held a few advantages, though. One, they were made out of the tiniest fraction of the persons soul, drastically reducing the chakra cost to make them. They could also transfer their part of the creators soul back to them at any time, and would become, in essence, a bushin, that the soul could then be transferred back into, recreating the solid clone.

Naruto had a jutsu that actually allowed him momentary intangebillity. It was called **Soul Style: Physical Transparency** , and made him untouchable, but it was easy to spot, as it made him slightly... see through. SO he didn't use it often. In fact, he had never used it at all.

Naruto nodded at the clone, and they began a deadly dance of sparring using his newly gained skill, throwing waves of energy at each other as they locked weapons, showing the other gennin the true meaning of training to be a ninja.

 **2 hours later, Tazuna's house**

The gennin and sensei had gotten back to the house to find Tazuna and Anko already there, laughing and rolling drunk, much to their amusement and Kurenai's were now getting served dinner by Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami.

As they ate, small feet brought a small body into the room. Tsunami's son, Inari, sat down in his seat next to his mother.

Sasuke and Narumi paid this no mind, however, and soon began to argue over a training methods,"I'm telling you Narumi, you should do chakra control first, then do jutsu training. That way you get control of your chakra before you use it."

"Yeah, but then you don't have the chakra for jutsu! How are you going to do jutsu without chakra!?"

"Their called solidier pills idiot, use them."

"Why you-?!"

"Why do you even try?"

Narumi stopped mid-sentence and began to look at the kid in overalls and a bucket hat,"Eh?"

The boy looked up with tear stained eyes,"WHY DO YOU EVEN TRY?! GATO WILL JUST KILL YOU!"

Sasuke smirked,"I don't think I'll be killed y some midget in a suit who doesn't own a comb."

Inari looked at him in what seemed to be rage,"HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME LIKE THAT?! HOW DARE YOU MOCK MY PAIN!? YOU NINJA KNOW NOTHING OF PAIN YOU PICE OF-"

Inari was shut up by a burst of Killer Intent that trounced anything he had ever felt. It surrounded him, wrapping him up in its embrace, as Naruto stood from his seat slowly, his eyes shadowed by his mask. He walked over slowly to the boy, before grabbing him by his throat and lifting him out of the chair.

Tazuna and Sakura both stood up immediately,"Put my/the clients grandson do-"

Naruto turned his head to them, establishing eye contact with both of them somewhat simultaneously,"I think the two of you should sit down, don't you?"

The other ninja at the table watched in almost morbid fascination as the whites of both there eyes turned dark until they were black, and their irises turned green like Naruto's even glowing. They then at down slowly.

Naruto then turned back to the boy he currently was strangling slowly,"Do you want to hear a story, Inari?"

Inari, of course, shook his head no. Naruto applied a little more pressure to his throat,"I said, do you want to hear a story, Inari?"

Inari, finally getting what Naruto wanted, nodded yes,"Good boy. Now listen close."

Naruto seemed to contemplate for a moment,"You see, there once was a young boy, maybe, say 4 years old. He had been living alone in the slums on the streets for about a year now, with no one looking after him. The orphanage didn't want him. The people didn't want him. It was debatable whether or not the village leader who claimed to love him so much wanted him. So he began looked through the garbage for food on his own. However, today was special. Do you know what day it was, Inari?"

Inari, who was trying to conserve what little oxygen he could get, didn't answer."It was his birthday Inari. But no one liked the child, so he stuck to the shadows, hiding from people. Until, he was lured out of the shadows by a kind old woman. She offered him candy, which in his hunger, he took. After he had eaten it, he turned to thank the old woman, but was met with a small knife to the side. The woman began to yell and scream, calling others to where she was. Soon a mob of people formed, 32 men and 19 women, 22 of which were ninja. They set upon the child, beating him, stabbing him, stomping him, pouring alcohol on his wounds and then pissing on them for almost 6 hours. But slowly, the crowd began to dwindle, until just 8 men, civilians, remained. They had used every form of physical abuse except one, and they knew the boy healed fast, if the already closing wounds were anything to go by. Until, a particularly sick minded one among them came up with an idea that the other ones agreed with. So they dragged him to the back of the near by alley, and took turns with his body. He was to weak to struggle as the tore him apart, ripping his insides. They took 2 hours, raping his mouth and throat. They left him beaten and bloody in an alley, oozing semen as rats began to nibble at his body and crows began to pick at his flesh. And guess what Inari," NAruto brought his head to the boys ear and whispered," I have the scars to prove it."

Naruto then dropped the boy to the ground,"So if I ever here you complain about your pathetic pain, I'll drag your soul into the deepest darkest pit I can find... and show you true pain." He then disappeared in a burst of black mist.

Sakura was in tears, sobbing,"I-I-I al-always m-m-made fun of h-him, I n-never knew."

Narumi and Kushina just looked down, shedding silent tears at the pain they had inadvertadely caused.

Sasuke and Kurenai let their eyes close as they attempted to hold in tears, trying to stay strong for separate reasons.

Anko went out to find the boy, tears in her eyes.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto stood in a large clearing, the one they had fought in just days before, staring up at the moon. His soul became darker as dwelled on the past. He had called Majo to meet him here through the link between their souls, and told her to bring all of the Seven Deadly Sins except Lust.

" _Yes, Naru-kun?"_ Naruto sighed as he heard her melodic voice. He memorized it, this would probably be the last time he heard it.

"I have something important to tell you, that I didn't want Lust to hear."

" _What is it?_ "

Naruto quickly gathered chakra and spun as fast as he could, already half way through the hand seals he needed. He watched with minor guilt as Majo's eyes widened. As the Sins tried to move forward to stop him. It didn't matter though, as it was too late.

" **Soul Style: Escape The Mortal Plane** ,"the jutsu was originally designed to destroy massive forces of people by removing their souls, but it worked especially well for those who didn't have a true body. The beings that were originally before him turned into dust with short, strangled screams, with Majo's being the worst and most haunting, the scream one could only release when they were truly betrayed.

In their places, there were now 7 souls. A red for rage, an orange for Sloth, a Yellow for Gluttony, a blue for Pride, a purple for envy, a green for greed, and a large, almost black soul the size of a basketball that they all floated around. Naruto sighed, noting as his scepter disappeared. Probably because it was a gift from Majo. He reached his hand out, and the souls flew forward one by one, Majo's last into the palm of his hand. He then felt a pain unlike anything he had ever felt, that blocked out everything. He screamed in pain as a wave of purple energy flowed off of him, and everything in the clearing died. The gras turned black. The trees shriveled up and became gnarled hands reaching for the sky, and the bushes dropped their leaves and became barbs. Naruto fell to his knees as he yelled, even as his eyes lost their green and became an amythest purple, as his worse memories played in his minds eye. The pain was horrible, and the mental torture made it worse.

Naruto then stopped screaming, and fell over, unconscious. It would be two minutes before Anko found his unconscious form and took him back to the house.

* * *

 **YO YO YO,**

 **What up though? How yall been? Yall dont call or write, made a nigga think he had driven yall off.**

 **It's all good though, back at it agin with a new chapter, letting yall know a brother still out here working.**

 **If yall noticed the grammar, I want you to know I did to, and I'm in the market for a beta. So let a nigga know if yall trying to work on a masterpiece. I'll probably get a different beta for each story, so there are positions to be filled. Just PM me with a brief message of interest and why your interested, and when I get three for each story, I'll post a chapter on one of my stories to let yall know who is doing what.**

 **We out this bitch,**

 **Kishin**


	6. Waves of Change

_"Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong._  
 _No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got their first, and is waiting for it."_  
 _-Terry Pratchett_

Naruto laid alone in his room, shirt off, his eyes staring at the sealing. His eyes, once a startling green, were now corrupted by a ring of purple surrounding the iris, threatening to poison the emerald pools with amytest.

It was once said that those who here voices in their heads are insane, but now, alone and in the cover of shadow, he knew the truth. Those who here voices aren't insane, but enlightened, because they see multiple perspectives of the world. Of life. Of... humanity. Naruto knew first hand. He had voices whispering to him, claiming to understand him, claiming to know him, claiming to be him. To be his voice. He couldn't really tell which was his voice anymore. He had never really consulted... his voice. Did he even have one? Was he ever himself? Or was he always someones... puppet? Had he spent his life with someone else pulling his strings?

Naruto's eyes narrowed, the purple almost completely ceasing to exist behind. That explained it. Why he had never lashed out at the world like anyone else would. Why he had never seen the ugliness... the barbaric, horrid nature of humanity? There had to be something... someone that was holding a rose tinted glass over his eyes.

As if as an answer, a repressed memory flashed through Naruto's eyes.

 **Flash Back**

 _Naruto laid in a hospital bed, the beeps of monitors filling the room. He was laying on his back, with a good portion of his face covered by the machine supplying oxygen... and the many bandages over his face and the neck brace that went up to his neck. Blood had dried on his arms and legs, and open wounds were closing under the bandages and casts. There was nothing about the world he wasn't dead to, except the sounds. No matter what happened, the sounds of the world penetrated his mind. It was probably a learned survival skill._

 _Two separate people entered the room. The sounds of shuffling paper._

 _"How is he, Inu."_

 _The other voice, obviously Inu,"Not good. Broken ribs penetrated his longs. Several cracked vertebrae. Broken femur in the left leg. Lacerations of the arms, legs, and torso. Bruising of the face, fractures of the skull. Internal damage unknown, but bleeding has been noticed around the anus. By god, what have they done to this boy? Hokage-sama, why would they do this?"_

 _The hokage sighed,"They are blind, Inu. All we can hope is that one day they will see."_

 _"Hope my ass. This is clause for execution. Allow me to gather a squad an-"_

 _"No! We will not kill them for their ignorance!"_

 _"What will we do then, sir? Allow them to hurt the boy? What will you do when he hates them?"_

 _"He can't."_

 _"What?"_

 _"He trust me. He believes in what I tell him. When I tell him not to hate, he won't."_

 _"You make it seem like he doesn't have a will."_

 _"We can only hope."_

 **Flash back end**

Naruto was shaken out of his thoughts by a scream downstairs.

 **Downstairs**

"Wait, don't hurt him! Take me!" Tsunami yelled as two swordsman style thugs held Inari hostage.

One of them smirked,"Sure lady."

They then threw Inari to the ground and began to kick the now crying boy before backing off, allowing the young mother to throw herself over the boy before prying her off, struggling with her screaming form.

The room suddenly became different. It was the same of course, but it seemed more... gray scale.

"Do you know what true pain is?"

Fear consumed the thug's hearts as Naruto walked down the stairs. He was the same, except for the hooded coat he now wore instead of his hoody (Dante's coat from DMC with a hood... and black of course).

Naruto spoke again."True pain is not being able to do anything, but lay there, and suffer. I hope you learn of true pain in the void."

Naruto then disappeared from sight before appearing behind the men, holding two glowing blue balls. The men released Tsunami and slumped to the floor, the mother going to her unconscious son.

Naruto walked out the door towards the flaring chakras.

 **At the Bridge**

Sasuke and Narumi panted hard as they stood across from Haku and Chojuro, who seemed lightly winded at best. Without Naruto there, They were forced to fight both Chojuro and Haku without Naruto, and considering neither of them were on Chojuro or Haku's level individually, it was mostly them getting smacked around.

As Sasuke and Narumi braced themselves for another bout, a chilling wind gusted over the area. The area seemed to lose some color and become... grey.

Then, and unmistakable voice rolled over the clearing,"Well isn't this funny? The village pretty boy and the orange haired whore losing?! And the pink haired howler monkey hiding behind a tree. Hilarious."

Naruto stepped into view from the adjacent woods, his new coat flowing in the wind."You two can back off. You won't be needed."

Naruto started off at a light jog, before sprinting at the pair that was Haku and Chojuro, Chojuro sprinting to meet him while Haku stayed back and formed sebons of ice with her bloodline to supply long range support.

Naruto's hands trailed behind him as he ran, a green haze surrounding his finger tips as he pumped a layer of poison chakra to his hands. As Chojuro neared, his sword expanded with the influx of chakra.

When within range, Chojuro went for the swing, only for it to go right over Naruto's head as he went into a kneeling slide. Unlike the last time he went for the slide, he quickly popped back to his feet and ran straight for Haku. The ice user began slinging Sebon at him, which his poison coated hands quickly ate through as he blocked them. As he neared Haku, she replaced her sebons with her icy katana and went for a forward thrust. Naruto stepped to the side, allowing her to move forward with her momentum, before turning sharply and landing a hard elbow to her back that caused he to stumble into Chojuro.

As Naruto flashed through hand signs, an itch in the back of his mind began to grow larger. It was gnawing at his conscious, compelling him into rage against his obstacles. Not the rage of blood lust that comes with battle, but an insane drive to cause his opponents both physical and mental pain. To cause them a special brand of pain.

' _Special pain_ ,' Naruto stopped doing hand seals as Haku and Chojuro righted themselves and prepared to rush him. Naruto clutched his head as his chakra began to bubble within him somewhat violently,' _My pain_... _they_ all _must feel my pain.'_

Naruto's chakra seeped out from his form and formed a visibly green aura as Haku and Chojuro began to sprint forward, swords dragging trenches as they ran in a serpentine pattern before finally reaching Naruto, Chojuro jumping up and going for a vertical bisecting swing while Haku went low with the katana thrust to the midsection.

What they didn't expect was for Naruto to catch the vertical swing with his right hand and the thrust with his left. The force of the swings caused him to slide back a little, but otherwise he didn't budge.

As both sides of the conflict attempted to exert their will's over the weapons, Naruto began to speak in a darker, more... insane voice.

Not the insanity of a madman, but of a madman who knows he's right and will do anything to prove it.(Think Ultron from the Avengers)

" **You two amuse me**...,"Naruto took a step forward, pushing the two back, even as they grit their teeth with exertion." **You stand before me, following the will of another... You justify your sins with your own foolish beliefs, You act as if the world of suffering your very existence creates, attracts, doesn't exist. You know** ," Naruto took two steps forward as Haku took a hand off of her katana and formed a short machete like blade in said hand," **I envy you, I wish I could pretend, I wish I could lie to myself and act as if I didn't feed into the very system that causes me pain me, but I can't. All I can do, is show you, and every ninja... my pain**." Naruto began to walk forward steadily now, slowly pushing a struggling Haku and Chojuro out of the clearing.

Haku's new weapon took full form in her hand. So, in a quick move, she released her hold on her katana, made a quick spin move to get behind Naruto, and embedded the weapon in his back.

Chojuro made a quick backwards hop to gain distance from Naruto, as did Haku, as Naruto just stood there with the weapon of ice stuck in him. Within the confines of the bushes, Narumi and Sasuke looked at the scene in shock while Sakura vomited.

Naruto just looked at the ground, before a small chuckle escaped his lips from behind his mask, then another, then another, before it became full blown laughter, the chakra around him receeding into his body, but the air becoming ironically more tense.

 **"Wow,** "Naruto smirked," **I felt that... it didn't hurt but I felt that... It's time for you to die..."** He was interrupted when a distinctly male voice yelled,"Gato you slimy bastard!"

Naruto smirked behind his mask before sprinting off in the direction of the voice, leaving the children in the clearing confused and rushing to follow him.

 **At the Bridge**

Zabuza, Anko, Kurenai, Kushina, and Ameyuri stood about 20 meters away from Gato of the Gato Shipping company, a man that stood about 3'11", weighed about 150 pounds, and was dressed in a black pinstripe suite, purple tie, and small round sun glasses. The problem wasn't actually Gato, because even as tired as the were any of the a fore mentioned ninja could skin him alive. The problem came from the 300 strong force of bandits behind him, all armed to the teeth and ready to massacre the ninja infront of them.

Gato smirked,"Well Zabuza, I would say it's been fun, but let's not kid ourselves. Kill Zabuza, but keep the women,"Gato licked his lips,"they'll make good pets."

The men cheered and were about to advance when the world around them became grey and the air became tense.

" **Actually** ,"Naruto appeared directly between Gato's men and the ninja," **I'll be killing you all**."

The mercenaries took one look at Naruto... and burst out laughing.

One mercenary spoke up,"Hold up guys, I can kill this kid real quick."

Cheers went up as one stupid idiot charged forward, brandishing a spear. He quickly closed on Naruto, and buried the spear head in his chest. He turned around smiling smugly, only to fall to the ground as his neck was broken by a still standing Naruto.

Naruto pulled the spear out of his chest and gave it a practice twirl. He frowned under his mask, some of the edge leaving his voice,"Not good enough. **Soul Style: Sacrificial Corruption**."

The number on Naruto's mask dropped by one, and a small blue ball appeared infront of him before it floated down onto the basic two handed spear. A dark green glow was cast off of it, before the glow receded to reveal a new spear (Can't describe, but Orchish Crippler from Skyrim with the spearhead a glowing green).

Naruto twirled it a few times,"This will do for now."

And with that he charged, cutting and stabbing through the ranks of the mercenaries, the head of his spear glowing with every kill as the number on his mask changed. When he finally got to Gato, his clothes made of chakra showed no traces of blood, but his mask seemed to grin more sinisterly with his green spear glowing.

Before Gato could even speak, he began,"Gato, you've caused so much pain in your life... it's time for you to feel it. **Genjutsu-Soul Style:** **Wrathful Sins**."

At first, nothing happened. Then Gato began to scream and claw at his face and body, writhing in agony. Cuts and slashes appeared out of nowhere as Gato rolled around, slowly approaching the water's edge. He writhed in agony for another moment before he fell into the water.

Naruto stood there for a moment, chuckling as Gato's struggling body floated away to his eventually death. one more soul would be on it's way to him soon.

"Wave... you are free."


	7. Chunnin Arc Prelude

**Remember me? I know it's been awhile, my bad, had to deal with some shit this summer I didn't expect, like my mom signing me up for 2 classes on top of my summer job. But hey, I'm back and alive, so let's pump this chapter out. I'm trying to get to and through the chunin exams as soon as possible while also developing the story. There's a surprise for everyone in the finals… alright let's get it.**

 **I own nothing but an xbox one.**

Naruto strolled slowly through the shinobi district of Konoha on a late Friday evening, hood up and jacket closed, considering his dilemma. The absorption of Majo and six out of seven of the deadly sins had apparently forced his body to cope with the large influx of energy by creating a new chakra network that ran alongside his original.

The problem was this new chakra was highly volatile and emotionally driven, and could easily be called out with the rest of his chakra on accident if he didn't focus on a specific chakra nature. This left Naruto unable to use basic jutsu that weren't nature sensitive, as he now had to focus on using a specific nature.

Naruto had discovered this through some scrolls he had sent henged Soul Clones to read at the Konoha Shinobi Library. According to one of the most experienced chakrologists, who incidentally wasn't even a shinobi, chakra used for general jutsu, or one not nature specific, came directly from the source of a human's chakra, a small almost unnoticeable chamber resting directly behind the heart. This chamber contained a small ball of energy that operated almost like a parasite, taking in spiritual and physical energy from the body and combining them to form chakra as a waste product.

The problem was that in Naruto's case, this was also connected to his secondary chakra network. As he drew on all of his chakra natures, the normal chakra would leach into the darker chakra of the second chakra network, causing a hostile reaction, leading to it replacing the chakra leaving through Naruto's chakra pores. This was a problem, however, because the chakra he intended to use ended up just sitting in his pathways instead of leaving, building pressure that would most likely lead to the simultaneous rupture of all the pores in his body.

The only solution Naruto could think of was to seal off 2 of his three chakra natures, cutting off ⅔ of his output and therefore reducing the spillover. The problem with that being Naruto didn't know seals, and he was damn sure the only people in Konoha who could seal off chakra natures were the Frog Sannin or the Namikazes, and Naruto didn't like the idea of going to either with his problem.

Naruto continued walking down the street, intent on finding a weapons store. While he had good hand to hand, weapon usage had served him well, and he didn't like the idea of going into battle without one.

He finally found a suitable weapon's shop, one that required at least gennin level clearance to enter. He pushed the door to the store, Hirigashi's (1), he gave it a quick once over, barely acknowledging the bell that rung to let the shop workers know he had entered. The walls to the right of the door contained basic ninja supplies, such as storage scrolls, explosive notes, basic instruction manuals, ninja wire, and rations. The floor of the room was full with different clothing of all different kinds, but all with ninja's in mind. And the left and back walls were covered with weapons of all kinds: kunai, shuriken, katanas, staffs, you name it.

"Hello there, welcome to our store. My name is TenTen, how can I help you?" Naruto turned to the voice sitting at the counter towards the back of the room. Sitting there sat a girl a little older than him, who wore a pink shirt that seemed to be of expensive variety. Naruto couldn't see what type of pants she was wearing due to the counter, but he could see that her brown hair was done up into two buns. Other then that, she seemed pretty generic.

Naruto cleared his throat before speaking. His voice had lost the hoarseness it once had, instead becoming more… smooth criminalish,"Yes, I'm interested in a weapon that can be used from medium range, but still capable at short range when necessary. I prefer to keep my distance, but close range still has its appeal."

The girl seemed to think for a moment as she tapped her chin, before nodding, and walking around the desk, showing she wore green ninja pants.

Tenten walked up to the wall and pulled off a weapon that seemed to be a scythe with a long chain to a small weight at the bottom,"This is a kusarigama. It allows for both close and medium range combat. In the hands of an expert, it can even be used at long range."

Naruto took the weapon from the girl, feeling its weight. Finding it satisfactory, he asked,"is it possible to get two? I need both of my hand to be using a weapon for my fighting style."

Tenten nodded pulling another one off the wall and taking the other one out of Naruto's hands, placing them on the counter. "Anything else you need?"

NAruto thought about it for a moment, considering it, before saying,"Yes, I'll be looking through the clothing rack for a few moments. I need something that actually works for a ninja."

He then turned, looking at the racks in the middle of the store, before grabbing a few items and heading into the fitting rooms that were through a small door way next to the desk. A few moments later, he came out, and Tenten had to approve of his choice.

He now wore black ninja pants with black ninja boots (ninja sandals that go up to the knee), over which he wore a black long sleeved jacket, with sleeves that opened up towards the end and covered his wrists. The jacket had a hood that covered his hair. His forehead protector was still worn like a belt.

Tenten whistled,"Wow, you look like a new ninja. Will that be all for you today?"

Naruto moved over to the racks of books, grabbing the ones on basic seals (storage, explosive notes, chakra, and training weight seals), and putting them on the counter before replying,"Yes."

Tenten rang up all the items, and Naruto put up the funds to pay as well as his NIC (Ninja Identification Card) to prove he was actually allowed to purchase the weapons.

Checking the date on the card and the rank, Tenten smiled,"So you're part of that new batch of gennin, huh? I was in last years class. You think you guys will be taking the Chunnin Exams?"

Naruto thought on it for a moment,"Probably, after all, I'm on the team with the Hokage's daughter and the last Uchiha. We'll probably be the grand spectacle."

Tenten raised an eye brow as she put his books in a bag,"Spectacle?"

"Of course. If the Chunnin Exams were only about promotion, it wouldn't be as widely advertised as it is. It's meant for the hosting village to show their power, as well as bring in investors and clients. It's really about the money."

Tenten pushed the bag towards him, nodding,"That makes sense."

Naruto took the bag, nodding to the girl in thanks, before walking out the store.

Tenten hmphed,"Interesting kid."

Naruto walked the streets of the Red Light District on the way to his apartment, still thinking.

He sifted through the information that the mask had provided to him, looking for data on the uses of seals. The data was fuzzy, but what he could get, was that if there was a place for data on seals, it would be Uzushiogakure. But what the info also said, was that Uzu had been something in the wreckage…

Naruto formed a small regiment of soul clones, 7 copies of him standing behind him,"Exit over the wall closest to the Red Light. The watch there has always been lacks. Wait until the sky is black, then head to Uzio. Bring back anything of importance,"Naruto smirked,"or that can help with the Namikaze issue."

The clones nodded, before running off, leaving Naruto to continue the walk to his apartment. Upon arrival, he sat down on the couch, and began to meditate. Afterall, without any real ability to sleep, what else could he do?

Naruto exited meditation at about 5 in the morning, and after putting on his clothes, exited his house and used what was now his favorite ability to transport himself to the training grounds.

Once he arrived, he took up residence in the tree and busted out one of the books he had purchased, The Basics of Seals, and began reading. He could probably find this info in his massive store of mask given information, but he should probably get the basics first before getting to to the most likely advanced stuff in his head.

Two hours later finds Naruto with a stack of completed books, namely all the ones he had just bought plus one on the effect of certain chemicals on the human biology that had been written by a civilian doctor with an acute understanding of chakra pathways. Underneath him, Sakura, Narumi, and Sasuke were sitting in a loose semi circle with Narumi between Sakura and Sasuke.

Kushina and Kurenai appeared via shunshin, with a stack of papers in each of their hands.

"Hello team,"Kurenai began, knowing all eyes (including Naruto's) were on her,"tomorrow, Konoha will begin hosting the chunnin exams, the test ninja must take in order to graduate from gennin to chunnin."

Kushina picked up,"We have nominated you all because we believe each of you is capable of contributing to the team in some way shape or form, which will allow you to complete the exam and promote."

Kurenai started again,"We will be giving you the day off to talk amongst yourself and decide if you want to take the exam, and know that if any one of you doesn't want to take the exam, the team is not allowed to."

With that they handed each gennin a packet, tossing one into the tree to the children's collective surprise, revealing Naruto, before shunshining off again.

Naruto hopped out of the tree, standing in the empty space in the semicircle, before turning to Sakura.

"So, are you going to take the exam?"

Sakura's eyes widened, before she stuttered out,"Why are you only asking me?"

"The Uchiha is going to do it to show off his power, and will most likely take this as a stepping stone to killing Itachi. The Namikaze believes future Hokages never shy from a challenge, and seeing herself as the future Hokage, she won't either. And I just need some more souls. You are the only one who's reason for going into the exam can be questioned."

Sakura looked down.

Sasuke spoke up,"Come on Sakura, you'll have the rest of the team there to support you."

Narumi spoke up cheerfully,"Yeah, we'll be right behind you."

Sakura looked at Naruto, who shrugged,"Sure, teamwork."

Sakura nodded, conviction burning in her eyes. "Alright I'll do it."

Narumi scratched her chin,"Should we meet her in the morning, walk into the exams together."

Naruto turned,"Until then."

He then stepped into the shadow of a tree.

Naruto walked the streets of Konoha, heading back in the direction of the weapons shop he had gone to, hoping to pick up a few sealing ingredients as well as some more hardware. He suddenly felt a presence on his right.

Naruto smirked under his mask,"Hello, my dear Anko-chan.'

An arm was draped over his shoulder and a chin was placed on his other one. "Naru-kun, I thought I said I should be addressed as the Sexy and Majestic Anko-sama."

"And as an equal partner in this relationship, I said no."

Anko pouted,"Spoil-sport,"her face brightened,"so what are you doing today?"

"Getting some supplies from the weapon shop. Why?"

"Well, we haven't been on a date…"

"Anko, I have exams tomorrow."

"All the more reason to go. Pick me up from my apartment at noon, bye!"

With that, she jumped to the roof tops.

Naruto sighed as he continued his journey.

The next day found Team 7 waiting at the training grounds for Sakura. It was 7:25, and they needed to leave by 7:30 to ensure a timely arrival.

The pants reached them before the girl did, Sakura arriving looking tired and sweaty with a rather large backpack.

Naruto nodded to the girl before walking past her," Let's go."


	8. Chunnin Arc and the Brackets of Doom

The streets of Konoha buzzed with excitement as our four Chunnin hoefuls made there way to the Academy. People waved and cheered as they passed, just knowing that a team with both the last loyal son of the Uchiha clan and the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage and the Red Death of Konoha would conquer all the odds and show the strength of Konoha.

As they walked, with Narumi waving back to the civilians, Sasuke walking with his head high and a smirk on his face, and Sakura blushing from all the praise, Naruto was in deep thought. He was thinking of ways he could gain an edge in this exam short of pre-poisoning everyone (the civilian doctor's book had been quite insightful). His thinking came to a halt when the Academy came into view. Judging by his strong internal clock, he would say they had about fifteen minutes before the first exam started.

Entering the Academy, Naruto instantly noticed the genjutsu over the door that was being guarded by the two disguised chunnin.

"Please let us in!" What was the girl's name again? Tenchi? Ten? Ah, yes. Ten Ten.

How someone who had been gennin for atleast a yeah didn't notice such a simple and obvious genjustu astounded Naruto, but hey, he wasn't above letting some of the lesser competition get weeded out.

Sasuke, apparently though, was.

"Hey losers," he smirked addressing Team 9,"do the math. Room 201 should be on the second floor, not the first."

The Hyuga of the group narrowed his eyes, while the bowl cut freak merely smiled before zooming over to the group, standing in front of Sasuke.

"Are you Sasuke Uchiha?"

Narumi glowered,"The one and only prick? That's him alright."

Sasuke scowled,"Who wants to know?"

The bowl cut wierdo smiled a smile so bright it damn near blinded the group,"My name's Lee, Rock Lee. Will you do me the great honor of fighting me?"

Sasuke smirked and was about to accept the challenge when a targeted wave of killer intent rolled off of Naruto. Sensing his team mates anger, Sasuke scoffed.

"See you in the exams, losers."

With that, Team 7 turned and walked away, heading up the stairs before coming to room 201. Kushina and Kurenai were waiting just outside the door, smiling.

Kushina quickly scooped Narumi in a hug,"Look at my gennin daughter! Already leading the team to the chunnin exams!"

Kurenai shook her head before turning to the rest of the team, a serious expression on her face."You guys have made it this far as a team. Remember that throughout the exams. This year there is competition like never before, Good luck."

With that, they turned and walked down the hallway.

Naruto looked to the team. before looking at the door before him. Showtime.

* * *

The room turned to look at the new entries to the room.

Naruto's eyes flashed around, scanning head bands.

One Suna team, 4 Kiri teams, 5 Kumo teams, and the 5 Konoha teams, give or take the teams from the minor villages.

All in all, there were around 60 shinobi in the room.

"Well, looks like we all made it!"

Kiba and the rest of Team 8 walked up to the 4, as well as Team 10 walked up.

Ino instantly jumped onto Sasuke's back,"Hi Sasuke-kun, did you miss me?"

Sakura went into a protective rage, pulling at the girl as she clung to the Uchiha, who's eye was twitching rather aggressively.

"You guys should quiet down." Naruto eyed the new comer warily. Tall but lanky, long gray hair in a pony-tail. Glasses. Smile. Kooha headband... interesting.

Kiba questioned the new comer,"And who are you? You're wearing a Konoha headband but I've never seen you before."

The questioned smiled,"Ah, where are my manners. My name is Kabuto."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow,"You were saying we should be quiet? Why?"

Kabuto nodded at the rest of the room,"I know from past exams that those who talk the most usually get taken out first."

Choji looked confused as he munched on his barbeque chips,"Past exams?"

Kabuto nodded,"I've taken the chunnin exams seven times."

Sasuke smirked,"You must really be trash then."

Kabuto shrugged,"I just don't like putting myself in dangerous situations. But taking these exams has gotten me access to these,"he pulled out a stack of blank cards.

Sensing confusion from the other gennin, he explained,"These are Ninja Bingo Book Cards. They basically are like updated bingo book entries for all the ninja in this room."

Sasuke was intrigued,"I don't suppose you would mind sharing some information then?"

Kabuto smiled,"Of course not. Who do you want info on?"

Sasuke seemed to think for a moment before responding,"Anyone you deem a threat would be good."

"Here are a couple,"Kabuto pulled 5 specific cards out of his stack,"first of which is Neji Hyuga. 29 confirmed kills. Has completed 15 D-Ranks and 6 C-Ranks. Neji Hyuga is a branch family member of the Hyuga clan, and has been known for his above exceptional abillity to use the Gentle Fist style of the Hyuga clan. Next would be Samui of Kumo. She's from the infamous Team 3, whose sensei is Yugito Nii, Kumo's Hell Cat. 18 confrimed kills. Has completed 9 D-Ranks, 11 C-Ranks, and 1 B-Rank. Is known for her exceptional use of the tanto. Next comes Haku,"that's why that Kiri team looks familiar," a recently instated gennin of Kiri, with no missions completed. She is however, the adopted daughter and student of Zabuza Momochi and one of the last holders of the Hyoton Bloodline. No confirmed kills, but is believed to have had at least 20 before joining up with Kiri. Next is Gaara of the Sand. Son of the Kazekage and teamed up with the Kazekage's other two children, Kankorou and Temari of the Sand. 163 confrimed kills. Has completed 15 C-Ranks and 4 B-Ranks. Finally comes Naruto Uzumaki, with an astounding 307 confirmed kills. Has completed 11 D-Ranks and 1 A-Rank. Known for his use of not only lethal genjustsu, but several chakra nature's that have been unseen up until this point."

Naruto smirked as an aura of fear filled the room. It did feel good to show off sometimes.

At the front of the room there was a puff of smoke, which cleared to show a large man wearing a black trench coat, black turtle neck, black ninja pants, black boots, and a black bandana around his head. The two scars on his face bent around his snarling visage.

"Alright maggots, sit down."

* * *

Too say Naruto was iritated when he saw Sakura's hand slowly start to go up after she heard the rules of the tenth question would be an understatement.

"Sakura, I swear to you that if you put your hand in the air, it'll be the last conscious decision you make."

Shock became evident on the pinkettes face before it was replaced with fear, her hand quickly returning to her lap.

Kiba stood up,"What the hell man? You don't just go around threatening your team mates!"

Naruto locked eyes with the boy, catching him unaware. Kiba's eyes turned the same color as Naruto's before he quickly sat down, shocking a many of the gennin in the room.

Then, a black ball burst into the room, which unfurled to reveal a banner reading _The Sexy But Taken Anko Mitarishi_ and Anko doing a strange almost super hero like pose.

She began to speak before noticing the tension in the room.

"Alright! My name is Anko and... what did I miss?"

* * *

Naruto's initial steps into the Forest of Death weren't that impressive. The team had decided that the best way to get both the scrolls they needed and out of the forest as soon as possible would be to find and eliminate a weaker team early, and then immediately rush towards the tower.

Knowing that none of his team mates were necessarily equipt for combat in a forested environment, Naruto had offered to go find and eliminate a weaker team on his own and return to the team later. It had taken some time to convince Narumi that splitting up would be the best course of action, but she had eventually given.

She had tried to hug Naruto before he went off into the forest, but a quick step into the shadow of a tree had prevented any fruit from being bore from her plan.

So here is Naruto, hopping from tree to tree in an attempt to find a team from which to take a scroll.

"God damn bushes. Zankuha!"

Bingo.

Almost directly below him was a team from the Sound Village, a small but heavily militarized village that had popped up along the radars of other shinobi villages in later month because of how fast it developed. One minute there was nothing, next minute Rice country was sporting its own ninja village.

The team itself wasn't all that impressive to Naruto. A rather nondescript girl with straight black hairs and equally black eyes wearing a flak jacket and urban camo pants. A boy with black spiky hair and black eyes in a yellow shirt with a urban camo scarf and urban camo pants. A weird looking boy with a huge bush of untamed hair with huge sleeves that dangled and his face all taped up, also wearing urban camo pants. Naruto didn't really bother to try to recall their names. They would all be dead soon anyway.

* * *

Zaku and Dosu couldn't even react as a chain dropped from the trees above and wrapped around Kin's waist before pulling her screaming and struggling into the bushes. They immediately went back to back as the screaming stopped, assuming the worse. A voice filled the air around them.

"Well look at what we have here? Two Sound ninja too far from home..."

The boys spread out from one another and began to circle, hoping that they would be able to catch the person who took their team mate if they could locate the origin of the voice.

"Don't worry children. I'll give you a new more permanent home."

The voice then whispered from in between the two of them.

"In the void."

Silence.

* * *

Too say it was convenient that the scroll Naruto had pulled off the team from the Sound Village was the one opposite to the one they had was to say that it was inconvenient that Naruto now had two unconscious team mates and a useless sobbing fan girl to drag to the tower.

Both statements are very true.

With Naruto dragging both an unconscious Narumi and Sasuke into the tower and a sullen Sakura carrying the scrolls right behind them, they didn't make a very imposing image to the Jounin shocked that the team had made it to the tower within a day of their entry into the forest.

As Sakura had been compelled to tell Naruto, he told his senseis upon their arrival to the tower. Apparently Narumi and Sasuke had been arguing about the prestige of their clans, which attracted a two teams from Ami who had worked together to begin collecting scrolls. Sakura, without warning her team mates, had immediately hid in a nearby hollow tree and suppressed her chakra signature as much as possible. Apparently neither Ame team had a sensor, and so they fought (and knocked out) Sasuke and Narumi without ever finding Sakura. Team 10 and Team 8 had shown up almost simultaneously and ran the cohort off before anymore violence could occur. Sakura, had immediately popped out of the tree she was hiding in and begun to take care of her team mates while telling the other teams that Naruto had the team scroll, causing them to go off in search of the single man. Naruto returned almost immediately, proving that he hadn't been found, and spend the rest of the day, the pursuing night, and the next morning dragging his team mates through the forest, making sure to hit every possible bump along the way, and somehow not getting spotted by other teams.

Naruto now found himself lined up with all of the other genin that had made it through the Forest of Death as Minato finished up his speech about village pride and might and all of that bull shit.

"...Now with all that said, I must ask if any genin feel unable to compete at this point in time."

A couple hands went up, the most notable of which was Kabuto, who apparently lacked the chakra to continue.

Minato examined the remaining genin. 25 remained. 8 teams. A decent number.

Before Minato could open his mouth to continue, a rather week voice spoke up from his side.

"Can I explain the next test, Hokage-sama?"

Turning to the rather sickly looking Jounin next to him, Minato nodded.

The man stepped up,"My name is Genma Hayate, and I will be the proctor of the next test. This year, we have designed our test so that only the strongest gennin has even the slightest chance of becoming victorious. As such, we have 4 different brackets, labeled A, B, C, and D. Before you were entered into the exams, we asked your senseis to rate each member of their team, keeping in mind that there can only be one member of a given team in each bracket. A is for who the senseis deemed most capable and deadly, with D being for the most pathetic. And so, here are your brackets."

The screen on the wall behind him flashed to light, with each gennins eyes zooming to find their names. The brackets were as follows:

Bracket A:

Naruto Uzumaki

Gaara of the Sand

Lee

Samui

Chojuro

Kurotsuchi

Bracket B

Narumi Uzumaki

Omoi

Neji Hyuga

Temari of the Sand

Shikamaru Nara

Kiba Inuzuka

Haku Yuki

Kudaketa Chikyu

Bracket C

Karui

Sasuke Uchiha

Kankuro of the Sand

Tenten

Choji Akimachi

Shino Aburame

Naku Hana

Doro

Bracket D

Sakura Haruno

Ino Yamanaka

Hinata Hyuuga

After everyone seemed to have come to term with their various senseis' belief (or lack thereof) in their ability, Genma continued.

"Now, there will be a battle royal between each bracket. The winner of this battle royal will be sent on to the finals, which will feature a battle royal between the winners of the brackets. This is meant to push you to create allies, and then use your abilities in less then ideal situations. The royales will occur in 2 weeks, with the finals being a month after their conclusion. See you then."

With that, the gennin were each given a map out of the Forest of Death, with Naruto simply walking into the shadow present in a corner of the room to reappear in his apartment.

It was time for planning to begin.

* * *

 **Yo, it's Kishin, and like I said at the end of my newest story, I'm back. I really encourage you guys to go check it out. It's the replacement for Naruto, Flaming Fox and I feel like it's some of my best work. I'm also rewatching the series that inspired it, so I can let you know that the accuracy will be there.**

 **Signing out,**

 **Kishin.**


End file.
